In the dark
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: set after NBK. Kurt is attacked and is now blind. He struggles with the adjustment but a certain curly haired Warbler is there to help. Klaine. Slash. Please R&R. rated T for safety. :D Enjoy
1. Lost

**In The Dark**

**Hello fellow readers! I have now have two stories going at once so I apologize if updates are slow. **

**Summary: **_set after Never Been Kissed. Kurt is attacked and is now blind. He struggles with the adjustion but a certain curly haired Warbler is there to help. _

**Disclaimer: **I _don't own Glee._

**Chapter 1: Lost **

Burt Hummel watched his son run his hands over the white cotton sheets of the hospital bed. Kurt's face was twisted with confusion and sadness as his hands skimmed the sheets. Kurt winced as he heard Burt shift in his chair, clothes rustling. How had he never noticed how loud that was before? The monitors in the room kept up a steady pulse of beeps as they monitored Kurt's heart rate – which was, thankfully, normal.

Burt's eyes trailed over his son. Kurt was lying in the standard hospital bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows. Bruises stained his arms and ran along his jaw line. Burt couldn't see much else; a large white bandage was wrapped around Kurt head, covering his forehead and his eyes.

Burt's hands clenched into a tight fist. He knew people were cruel and he'd been exposed to the cruelty in people that lurked below the surface enough times in the bullying that Kurt had suffered before but _this_. This was beyond cruel. Due the actions of those _animals_, his son was now blind.

"You're grunting," Kurt said softly, head cocked to one side.

"Sorry," Burt replied, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter.

"It's OK," Kurt told him, dropping his head. "It's just loud."

Kurt flinched again and Burt turned to see a nurse walking in. She smiled at Burt, who nodded in response. "How are you feeling Kurt?" the nurse asked softly. Everyone had been instructed to keep their voices low as Kurt's hearing adjusted. In losing one sense, your others became heightened and Kurt would need time to get used to it.

"OK," Kurt murmured, refusing to lift his head. Of course, he wasn't OK. How could he be? He was blind. There was no sugar-coating it or hiding from it. The horrible reality hit him over and over again. He would never see his friends again. He'd never see his _father_ again. How could he live like this?

The nurse flitted around, checking Kurt's monitors and making notes on his charts. "Can I get you some water Kurt?" She asked.

"No, thank you," Kurt replied, trying to be polite, but it sounded horribly forced to his over-enhanced ears.

"Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," the nurse smiled kindly at him, though of course, Kurt wouldn't know this. "Also, there are some people downstairs wondering if they can come and see Kurt."

"No," Burt answered firmly. "Nobody is to come in here."

"Of course," the nurse nodded, though she looked slightly startled. "I'll tell them that it's family only." The nurse left the room and Kurt slouched down further into the bed.

All of New Directions had tried to come in and talk to Kurt, but Burt was having none of it. Not even Carol or Finn could come in and see his son. Burt watched Kurt curl on to his side, face turned towards him. Kurt had been in hospital for three days already and was counting down the seconds until he could go home. He hated hospitals and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and pray that this was all a bad dream.

"You should go to sleep," Burt said softly.

"I want to go home," Kurt whispered, voice barely creeping above a whisper. He sounded like a young child who was homesick and Burt didn't blame him. The four walls of the hospital room seemed to get smaller and smaller with each passing day.

"I know, buddy. I'll find out when you can come home as soon as I can, okay?" Burt promised and Kurt nodded.

Silence fell over the room and Burt found it hard to tell if Kurt was falling asleep or if his mind was wide awake, going over what had happened. Burt had turned off Kurt's phone; New Directions were constantly calling and messaging Kurt.

Burt wasn't happy with any of them. Kurt was constantly talking about glee, the drama they went through that seemed to happen on a daily basis and how they were meant to be a family. They were so caught up in themselves that they couldn't see that Kurt was in trouble. Not until it was too late.

It wasn't their fault – it was jackasses that blinded his kid's fault – but since Kurt didn't know who did it, Burt was directing his anger at the kids who could have done something, if they had paid closer attention.

"Dad?" Kurt said quietly and Burt jumped at the sudden noise. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention back on his son.

"Yeah?"

"Could you – could you do me a favour?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Anything you need, Kurt," Burt promised.

"I was wondering if you could get a message to someone for me," Kurt said slowly.

"Who? Mercedes?" Burt asked, confused.

"No. I, um – I met a new friend a few weeks ago. He goes to Dalton Academy out in Westerville," Kurt explained. Burt wondered when the hell Kurt had been in Westerville but decided that the conversation could wait. "I was wondering if you could text him and ask if he could come visit me."

"What's his name?" Burt asked, curious.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, cheeks flooding red.

There was a pause. "I don't know, Kurt," Burt said, slowly.

"Please," Kurt pleaded, "just one visitor. Just him."

"Why him?" Burt asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Why not Mercedes?"

"Blaine, he – he's gay too, Dad," Kurt said softly and Burt was taken aback by his honesty. The two of them hadn't shared much, not since Elizabeth passed away. Burt was determined to rectify this, though deep down, he knew the damage was irrevocable. "He's the only one who understands."

"Is his number in your phone?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded and Burt grunted in response. He got up and rummaged through Kurt's bag for his phone.

"How do I turn it on?" He asked, looking at the device as if it was an alien.

"There's a button at the top. Push it down," Kurt instructed and Burt obliged, smiling with pride when the phone seemed to respond. He waited for phone to wake up and it started buzzing in his hand. Messages flooded in and Burt sighed. He waited until it stopped alerting him of new texts and missed calls before looking at the phone through narrowed eyes. It was a foreign object to him; he wasn't nearly as tech savvy as Kurt would have liked him to be.

"Where are the buttons?" Burt grunted.

"It's a touch screen, Dad," Kurt said softly and Burt knew he would be rolling his eyes if he could. "Go to the button that looks like a phone book." Burt glanced at the phone and quickly spotted the icon. It opened and a list of names popped up. "Do you see Blaine's name?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Burt said.

"OK, touch it and then click, create text message," Kurt instructed and Burt did as he was told at an agonisingly slow pace. Burt slowly composed a message to Blaine, reciting it to Kurt as he typed.

_Hello Blaine, this is Burt Hummel. I was wondering if you are able to come to the Lima Hospital. Kurt has been in an accident and would like you to visit. – Burt_

"Done," Burt grinned proudly, looking at Kurt, who smiled softly in return.

"Thanks, Dad." The phone buzzed and Kurt perked up. "What does it say?"

_Hello Mr. Hummel. Of course I can visit. Is Kurt OK? When can I come? – Blaine. _"He can come tomorrow," Burt said, after he read it aloud to Kurt. He typed out a message that said as much and sent it with ease. He could totally get the hang of this thing.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt smiled. Burt noticed that it was the first time he had smiled properly since the incident. Obviously this Blaine was important to him. He would be getting a very stern talking to when Burt met him, though.

Kurt's phone buzzed again and Burt looked at it, read it aloud to Kurt as he did so. _I'll be there as soon as visiting hours open. I hope Kurt's OK – Blaine_

The phone started ringing and Rachel's name flashed on the screen. Burt winced, letting it ring out before switching the phone off – as per Kurt's instructions – and put it back in Kurt's bag.

"Get some sleep, Kurt," Burt instructed firmly and Kurt nodded, settling against the pillows again.

Burt watched Kurt's breathing even out and he knew he was finally asleep. Burt had been given special permission to stay after visiting hours. They needed Kurt to remain calm and feel safe; his body had gone through a dramatic change and Burt would be there to help him.

His first night in hospital, Kurt had woken up – having passed out after the attack – in a panic, terrified and hyperventilating. It had taken them a while to calm him down, giving him oxygen to help. Burt hadn't left his side since and the staff had agreed, knowing it would keep Kurt calm.

Burt crossed his arms and continued to watch Kurt. He couldn't believe that he had missed that Kurt was miserable and in trouble. Kurt had lost weight, he was quieter, he stopped playing music and singing around the house. Burt had been distracted by his relationship with Carol, but it was no excuse. He should have seen it. He should have known that Kurt was being bullied at school – hadn't he seen his son come home in different clothes than he had left in enough times?

Burt felt horribly guilty. He had promised Elizabeth that he would take care of their son and he had failed. Well, next time, he wouldn't. He would do anything to protect Kurt.

Kurt hadn't spoken about what had happened. The police had come by and had questioned him – but they hadn't got much out of him. Kurt didn't know who had attacked him and even if he did, he wasn't saying anything.

Burt sighed quietly and rubbed his hands over his face. His eyes dropped closed and a wave of fatigue fell on him. He got himself comfortable and started to drift into unconsciousness, hoping that tomorrow would be better and that this was all a dream.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Meeting Blaine

**Holy crap! Way to make a girl feel really special! I can't believe how many reviews and story alerts this got! Thank you so much!**

**As most of you know I have to stories going on at once and I don't want to overload my beta by flooding chapter at her so update to this story will be slower as my other story is taking priority! I will be continuing with this so have no fear! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing work that she does to me! She deserves a medal! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Blaine**

The coffee was passable and the canteen sold good food – all in all, it wasn't bad for a hospital. It smelled too sterilized for Burt's taste but you couldn't have everything. Burt had woken up early; Kurt had been whimpering in his sleep and he'd had a minor freak out when he had woken up. Kurt was still having trouble adjusting to being blind, which the doctors assured him was totally normal – they would be worried if he wasn't reacting.

Burt was walking back from the cafeteria, Kurt having ordered him to go eat something – as long as it was heart-healthy, of course. Ever since Burt's heart attack, Kurt had been extra careful with regards to his dad's diet. It still amazed Burt that after everything that had happened, Kurt was still looking out for people around him before himself. Burt nodded at the nurses as he passed, who smiled in return. The nurses had taken a liking to the Hummel men and were taking great care of both of them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kurt Hummel's room," said a male voice and Burt stopped, whirling round. There was a young boy standing at the nurse's station, dressed in stylish jeans and a polo shirt. His dark hair was gelled back and his posture was abnormally good for a teenage boy.

"Who's asking for Kurt?" Burt asked and the boy whipped around, looking startled.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, sir. You must be Mr Hummel." Blaine stuck his hand out politely and Burt shook it. His eyes travelled to the stuffed bear that Blaine held in his hand. It had the words _Get well soon _stitched on its belly.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Burt said gruffly, slightly taken aback by the boy's dapperness, "Kurt's room is this way."

Blaine smiled in relief and fell into step beside Burt. "Is he OK? I'm not interrupting him or anything?" Blaine asked anxiously as they strode down the hall together.

"He's awake," Burt told him, "but as for OK? I think that's a long way off."

Blaine frowned but didn't say anything as Burt turned into the nearby room. They both stepped in and Blaine's eyes widened as he took in Kurt's appearance. He was sitting up, propped against the pillows but what held Blaine's attention the most was the white gauze wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, head turning in their direction.

"Yeah, it's me, kid," Burt said, sitting down in the chair by Kurt's bed. "You have a visitor."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, head jerking up.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine greeted, his voice a little hoarse. He stepped forward hesitantly and stood by the edge of the bed. He was shocked and he was doing a poor job of hiding it, though of course, Kurt didn't know that and Burt thought that it was probably a blessing at this present moment.

Kurt reached a hand out, but after a second, he hesitated and started to withdraw it. Blaine quickly grabbed it and rubbed his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. Kurt blushed and Blaine mustered a small smile. Kurt was still cute when he blushed.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine breathed, unable to stop himself from asking.

"Someone attacked him," Burt answered, knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to find the words. "Now he's blind."

"Blind?" Blaine gasped. "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Kurt was pleasantly surprised that there wasn't any pity in Blaine's voice, only sorrow. He shrugged, his face perfectly blank but Blaine could detect the small quiver in his lips.

"Here, I got you something," Blaine said, gently taking Kurt's hand and closing it around the paw of the teddy bear. "It's a get well soon bear."

"It's so soft," Kurt commented, trailing his fingers over it delicately. "Thank you, Blaine. You didn't need to."

Blaine shrugged but then remembered that Kurt couldn't see it. "It's no problem."

Kurt shifted over and patted the side of the bed. "Sit down."

Blaine looked to Burt, who nodded his approval. Blaine gently sat on the edge of the bed beside Kurt, tightening his grip on his friend's fingers.

"So, Blaine," Burt started, "Kurt tells me you go to Dalton."

"Yes sir," Blaine nodded, looking round at Burt. "Dalton is a wonderful school."

"How did you two meet?" Burt asked.

"I was told to make myself useful and spy on the Warblers," Kurt answered softly, "Blaine's a part of the Warblers. They're our competition at Sectionals."

"You spied?" Burt snorted and both boys chuckled.

"Not very well, admittedly. They caught me out and I ended up going for coffee with Blaine and his friends," Kurt told his dad.

"He was so endearing that we had to get to know him," Blaine grinned, nudging Kurt playfully. Kurt flinched slightly but he smiled.

Burt watched as Blaine withdrew from Kurt a little upon seeing him flinch, trying to give him space.

"You sing, too?" Burt asked.

"Yes. I love singing. I play the guitar as well," Blaine explained happily and Burt could see the same passion that he saw in Kurt.

"And you're gay," Burt added, not beating around the bush, true to form.

"Dad," Kurt hissed, his face bright red.

"It's OK, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "Yes sir, I am. Came out when I was thirteen."

Burt nodded approvingly. "You don't have to keep calling me sir. Call me Burt."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled warmly at him.

Burt saw the start of a smile on Kurt's face and his fingers danced over the small bear's fur. Blaine watched curiously as Kurt tensed and his head moved in the direction of the door. A few seconds later a nurse came in and Blaine's eyes widened. He quickly made the connection, realising that Kurt's hearing had improved now that he had lost one of his other senses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. There is a Carol Hudson outside, asking to come in," the nurse informed them.

"I'll be back," Burt grunted, getting up and leaving with the nurse.

Blaine turned to Kurt, who was biting his lip. "Dad won't let me have any visitors," Kurt said, softly. "You're the first."

"Wow, I'm honoured," Blaine told him, voice sincere. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have given you that advice –"

Kurt cut Blaine off by reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Stop, Blaine. It's not your fault. I don't know who did this but it was bound to happen, whether you had given me that advice or not. You know that."

"I just – I am so, _so_ sorry," Blaine croaked. "When you didn't reply to my message I thought that maybe something had happened but then I thought that I was probably over reacting. Besides, we've only known each other a few weeks."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a message to you sooner," Kurt apologised, biting his lip. "Everything at the moment is just a lot to take in."

"How – how does it feel? Does it hurt?" Blaine asked carefully. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's OK. Everything smells so much stronger and everything is a lot louder," Kurt explained.

"Everything feels different. You don't know what you're missing until it's gone." His voice grew sadder and Blaine hesitantly wrapped an arm around Kurt. Blaine had always been one for physical contact and to him; nothing offered comfort like a hug. "It's so weird," Kurt admitted, his voice small. Blaine didn't know how to answer, but he was saved by Burt entering again. "Carol was here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to see how you were doing," Burt told him, sitting back down.

Kurt nodded and shifted on the bed. "How are Wes and David?" Kurt asked, directing the question at Blaine this time.

Blaine eagerly launched into a tale of the two boys' antics at Dalton. Kurt listened intently, happy that he could take Blaine's mind off the attack. Blaine smiled brightly when he heard a soft laugh from Kurt.

They fell silent when the doctor entered the room.

"Morning, everyone," he greeted cheerily and Blaine saw Kurt scowl a little. "I have some good news for you, Kurt. You can go home today."

Kurt visibly brightened, sitting up straighter. "Really? I can go home?"

"Yep," the doctor beamed. "We just need to check your eyes again and then all you have to do is sign the discharge papers and you can go home."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled along with Blaine and Burt.

"Thanks, Doc," Burt said, standing and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Alright, Kurt. Let's get these bandages off and take a look," the doctor said, moving to the edge of the bed.

Blaine jumped off the bed and stood a little awkwardly to the side. "Did you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Only if you want to," Kurt said as the doctor started to un-wrap the bandages, "if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No," Blaine replied, smiling softly at Kurt's compassion. "It's fine."

Kurt's bandages were unravelled and the doctor carefully peeled away the two patches that were taped across his eyes. Blaine sucked in a breath, eyes widening. The area around Kurt's eyes was a dark red and looked very irritated.

"Can you up open your eyes, please, Kurt?" The doctor asked. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he inhaled sharply. Kurt's eyes, that had once been a startling blue, were now cloudy and red. The doctor waved a flash flight in front of Kurt's eyes but there was no response. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Kurt replied, mournfully, "it's just dark."

Blaine bit his lip sadly and shifted. Burt sighed and Kurt winced, obviously having heard it.

"I'll put some more cream around your eyes to ease the irritation and then I'll re-wrap them," the doctor explained.

Kurt nodded and silence fell as the doctor worked. When Kurt was re-bandaged the doctor stepped back, admiring his handiwork. "Alright, let's go get these discharge papers," he said and Burt followed him out of the room.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, the cream helps," Kurt answered softly. "Sorry. I must look awful."

"You don't," Blaine replied without missing a beat, eliciting a flush from Kurt, "you look as beautiful as always." Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt blush and he shifted. Kurt's stomach rumbled and he blushed harder, making Blaine chuckle. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I have to eat bland food at the moment until my taste buds adjust," Kurt winced.

"That sucks," Blaine gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"If my dad says it's OK, would you – would you like to come back to my house?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I'd love to," Blaine grinned. "Are you sure, though? You don't want to rest or anything?"

"No, all I have been doing is resting," Kurt mumbled grumpily.

"Well then I would love to keep you company," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled in response. Burt came back in and grabbed Kurt's bag from the floor.

"Alright, we're ready to go," Burt told them, smiling brightly.

"Dad, can Blaine come with us?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful. Burt took in Blaine's pleading expression, alongside his son's and he sighed. He wanted Kurt to stay calm and try not to let this get on top of him, and obviously Blaine was helping.

"If you don't have plans then yeah, you can come," Burt said and Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled at him. They helped Kurt off the bed, helping the boy to shakily get his balance under control. Burt had helped Kurt changed into a t-shirt, sweat pants and a jumper a few days ago because his son had refused to wear the tacky hospital gown for a second longer.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on his elbow. Kurt gripped his arm tightly and slowly they made their way out of the hospital.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	3. Home

**I can't thank you enough for all you amazing reviews that you have been giving me. Thanks go out to captain-ally and her amazing editing skills! This wouldn't be nearly as good without her. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had so much fun writing it.**

**Chapter 3: Home **

Blaine followed Burt's car back to the Hummel's home, his palms sweating. He was devastated that Kurt had been attacked and that he was now blind. He couldn't believe what some people were capable of. Blaine was no stranger to bullying – he and a friend had gotten the crap beaten out of them after going to a school dance, which had resulted in Blaine transferring to Dalton. But this was so much worse than just bullying.

Blaine pulled up on the street as Burt pulled into the driveway. Blaine cut the engine and jumped out, locking his car behind him. Burt was helping Kurt out of the car, Kurt clutching the teddy Blaine gave him tightly, as if it were a lifeline. Blaine guessed that being in constant darkness; you would take comfort where you found it. It made Blaine smile to think that he had offered Kurt some reassurance.

Blaine headed over to them and took Kurt's arm as Burt shut the door and locked the car. They walked slowly to the house and Blaine took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. The house was beautifully decorated; Blaine could only assume that it was largely because of Kurt. Blaine followed Burt into the house, hardly needing to lead Kurt.

"Who's been baking?" Kurt asked, nose wrinkled in confusion. Blaine could smell freshly baked goods but he guessed that it must have be a lot stronger for Kurt.

"Carol has. She managed to stop Finn from sneaking some and dropped them over," Burt explained.

"Oh. Thank her for me," Kurt said politely and Burt nodded. "I'm going to show Blaine my room."

"I'll be up here if you need anything," Burt told them and they nodded.

"It's downstairs," Kurt informed Blaine, gesturing in a direction that he could only hope was towards the lower level of the house.

"Cool," Blaine grinned and he led Kurt to the stairs. They went down slowly, Kurt missing a step a couple of times, Blaine holding him tightly each time he did. Kurt sighed in frustration frequently, but they made into the basement safely. Blaine looked around and let out a low whistle.

"I knew you had good taste in more than one area," Blaine teased and Kurt laughed.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It's amazing, Kurt," Blaine told him truthfully, looking around in awe.

Kurt fumbled his way to the bed and sat down on it slowly. Blaine followed and sunk down next to him. "Did you want something to eat or drink?" Kurt inquired, politely.

"Nah, I'm OK for the moment. What about you?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and he heard Blaine gasp.

"What is it?" Kurt followed the sound of Blaine's voice, feeling slightly frightened because he was confined to darkness, unable to see what had caught Blaine's attention.

"Is that your scarf collection?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt the bed move and he chuckled, relieved.

"I love scarves," Kurt shrugged.

"Wow, this is impressive," Blaine grinned, gently running his fingers over the scarves, finding that they were unbelievably soft.

They spent the next hour, discussing Vogue, books, Disney and everything else that sprung to mind. Kurt had never felt so comfortable with another person. Sure, he and Mercedes were best friends but since Quinn's pregnancy, they had drifted apart.

"Dad's coming," Kurt said suddenly and Blaine looked up from where he was lying on the bed to see Burt descend the stairs a few seconds later.

"Hey, I'm making lunch. You want to come up?" Burt asked.

"Of course. Thank you, Burt," Blaine replied politely and Burt nodded in response, turning back and retreating up the stairs.

"He likes you," Kurt commented, feeling his way to the edge of the bed and slipping off.

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised. How could Kurt tell? Burt appeared to be indifferent.

"Of course," Kurt replied, jumping slightly when Blaine grabbed his hand. "You get to call him by your first name and you're in my room."

Blaine grinned brightly. "I like your dad," Blaine said as they climbed the stairs. "You two have a really great relationship."

"He's all I have," Kurt muttered and Blaine's heart clenched.

"Where's your mum?" Blaine asked, voice soft.

"She died when I was eight," Kurt told him, turning his head away.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine said, biting his lip.

"It's OK. You didn't know," Kurt assured him, patting his hand.

Burt was placing plates on the table and Blaine led them over. Kurt sat down and sniffed. "Crackers?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, with jam," Burt answered.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt smiled at him. Blaine himself had a sandwich, as well as Burt. Kurt reached blindly for the crackers, spreading jam over his fingers. He licked the jam off and took a small bite. They ate in comfortable silence until Burt struck up a conversation of football with Blaine. Blaine talked happily about sport while Kurt struggled to eat without missing his mouth. He jumped violently when a napkin was pushed into his hand and he blushed, wiping his face quickly.

"Is that OK, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, it's not too strong," Kurt nodded and reached for another one. He jumped when the doorbell rang loudly in his ears and dropped the cracker he had been holding. "Are we expecting someone?" Kurt asked, wincing and delicately rubbing his ear.

"No. Go wait in the living room," Burt instructed and Kurt heard him stand up. Kurt stood too and felt Blaine grab his arm and turn him around. Not being able to see was so disorienting and it was confusing Kurt, making him frustrated and somewhat frightened. No matter how many people he was around, he felt horribly alone.

"Why doesn't your dad want people coming in?" Blaine asked, gently pushing Kurt down onto the couch. Kurt shifted and made himself comfortable before answering.

"I think he's afraid that whoever did it might come back," Kurt explained slowly, "that, and he wants me to be able to get used to being blind before anyone visits."

Silence fell and Kurt frowned. "I think it's Carol and Finn."

"Who's that?" Blaine asked, confused.

"It Dad's girlfriend and his son," Kurt said, face scrunched up in concentration as he listened.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?' Blaine asked, not wanting Kurt to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I don't want to deal with Finn. He hasn't got a clue most of the time," Kurt sighed. "You can bring the rest of your lunch down, if you want."

"I'll grab it," Blaine said, jumping up and grabbing their plates. Kurt was walking slowly, feeling for the walls when Blaine came back.

"Take two steps to the left and the door is there," Blaine said gently.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered and did as Blaine instructed. He managed to get downstairs without help and made his way to the bed, sitting down on the mattress.

"Here," Blaine said, putting the plate in Kurt's hands.

"Thanks," Kurt repeated, ducking his head. "I'm sorry that you have to do everything. That wasn't why I invited you over, I promise."

He chuckled. "It's fine, Kurt," Blaine assured him, "I'm happy to help."

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" Kurt asked, voice small. "People doing everything for me, I mean."

"To begin with, yeah," Blaine said, truthfully, "but I know you well enough to know that you're the kind of person who likes to do things for themselves, you're determined, courageous. You'll get the hang of it."

"I can't go back to McKinley. I have to go to a new school where I know nobody, learn to read with my hands," Kurt rambled, starting to get worked up. Blaine put his plate down and took Kurt's, setting it on the ground next to his. He took Kurt's hands and the other boy squeezed them tightly, desperate to have something to cling onto.

"It will be OK, Kurt," Blaine promised. "It could be so much worse."

"How?" Kurt whined.

"You could be dead," Blaine said bluntly and Kurt flinched. Blaine knew it was harsh, but Kurt needed to know that he was lucky. "I'll help you and so will your dad. I mean – if you want me to." Blaine blushed.

"You would help me?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course. You're my friend, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"I – thank you Blaine," Kurt replied, squeezing his hands tighter.

"You're welcome," Blaine said. "Now, let's finish out lunch and then, I'm going to show you the brilliance of Katy Perry."

"Please Blaine," Kurt scoffed with a smirk. "Lady Gaga is a God."

Blaine laughed and handed the plate back to Kurt. "I'll prove you wrong."

"Bring it."

Upstairs Burt stood outside, facing Carol and Finn. "How's he doing?" Carol asked, worry etched onto her face.

"He's quiet," Burt shrugged, unsure of how to explain it. "But it's to be expected."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Carol inquired, eyes hopeful.

"Not at the moment," Burt sighed. "He's still adjusting."

"So he's really blind?" Finn asked, looking stricken.

"Yes, Finn, he's blind," Burt said, sorrowfully.

"Whoa," Finn breathed, hardly able to believe it. "I can't – wow. Blind."

Carol looked close to tears and took Burt's hand. "You'll call us if you need anything?" Carol asked and Burt nodded.

"Um – the New Directions were wondering if they could come visit," Finn told Burt, looking hopeful. "We have something planned for him."

"Not at the moment," Burt said firmly – although he knew New Directions tended to take things into their own hands. "Kurt needs to adjust and he can't do it with heaps of people badgering him."

"I'll call you later," Carol promised, kissing Burt's cheek and she pulled away, grabbing Finn and dragging him back towards the car.

Burt headed back inside and saw that Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be seen. He headed downstairs, peeking around the door and saw Kurt and Blaine singing along to the music that was playing, Kurt smiling brightly, Blaine eyes scanning over him, as if he was remembering him.

Burt smiled. He knew that Kurt was in good hands and headed back up stairs to give him some space.

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Therapy

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I can't believe the amount of love and support you are giving this. **

**Thank you captain-ally for all your hard work! I also was to shout out to her for posting a new story **_Take off your colours _**so please go check it out! It's amazing and a wonderful read! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Therapy **

Blaine left later that afternoon, promising that he would come and visit soon and that he would call Kurt to save him from impending boredom. Kurt settled himself on the couch as Burt saw Blaine out.

"Thank you, Blaine," Burt said as he walked the boy to his car.

"For what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"For helping Kurt," Burt replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "and for looking out for him."

"He's one of my best friends," Blaine admitted, blushing slightly. "I'll do anything for him – to help him adjust. I can't imagine how hard this must be for him."

"The doctors need him to go to therapy, but Kurt's stubborn and he'll probably refuse to go," Burt sighed. "If he does, would you mind talking to him? I have a funny feeling he'll listen to you way more than me."

"Of course," Blaine nodded. "I want Kurt to be OK. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Burt clapped him on the shoulder. "You're always welcome here," he said, smiling.

Blaine grinned, nodding and slipping into his car. Burt waved him off before trekking back to the house. He wandered through to the living room and stared as Kurt just sat there, unsure of what to do himself.

"Kurt," Burt said and his son looked in his direction, but not at him.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, the doctor made an appointment with a therapist. They want you to talk to her," Burt told him, crossing the room to stand in front of Kurt.

"A therapist? I – Dad, no," Kurt sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Just give it a try, Kurt," Burt pleaded.

"I don't remember the attack, Dad," Kurt insisted, his voice pleading. "Please don't make me go."

"Just try it for one session," Burt begged, "and if you feel it doesn't help then we can forget it."

Kurt wrung his hands together nervously. "I – fine. Just one," he relented and Burt smiled in relief.

"Thank you," Burt exhaled, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Could we have some pasta?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll start cooking now," Burt said.

"Dad?" Kurt asked and Burt turned, coming to a halt in the doorway that connected the living room and kitchen. "Could you turn the TV on? Just low. I know I can't see it but I can't stand the silence."

"Yeah, no problem," Burt replied. He switched it on and turned the volume down low, switching the channel to one of Kurt's favourite shows. Burt just wished he could do more for his son.

Burt drove Kurt to the therapist's in silence. Kurt had been quiet all morning and Burt knew that he didn't want to talk but he was sure that it would help. Burt pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. He jumped out and Kurt slid out of his seat, closing the door behind him. He felt his way along the car and Burt took his arm, Kurt flinching at the sudden contact. It broke Burt's heart to know that his own son flinched if he so much as touched him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, sounding pained.

"It's OK, Kurt," Burt assured him gently. They walked inside and were greeted by an all-too-perky receptionist.

"Hi there. You must be the Hummels. Belinda will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Burt smiled and led Kurt over to a row of chairs. They waited in silence, Burt only looking up when a woman came out. She was short, with long dark hair and was of Asian heritage.

"Hello, I'm Belinda. You must be Burt and Kurt," she greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you," Burt replied, standing up and shaking her hand. Kurt stood too and stuck out his hand. It was held a little too high but Belinda just smiled and shook it.

"If you would like to follow me," Belinda said and Kurt reached out to grab Burt. They followed Belinda in to a private room and she shut the door behind them. "Take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," Belinda told them kindly, gesturing to the couch, to which they obliged. She sat down opposite them and pulled out a note pad. "Now, these sessions are completely confidential Kurt, you father doesn't have to be present," Belinda explained. "We can talk about anything you like. The attack, the new school you'll be attending, your day, anything you like." Kurt nodded but stayed silent. "I'm also here to talk to you about the possibility of getting a cane or a guide dog."

"A guide dog?" Kurt echoed, perking up for the first time and Belinda smiled, taking note of this.

"Yes, to help you out," she clarified. "If you're not an animal lover then you can just use the cane but with the guide dog, you wouldn't need the cane all the time."

"I – I think I'd like that," Kurt said softly and Belinda made a note.

"We'll talk about that later," she grinned. "Right now I want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself."

Kurt swallowed and twisted his hands nervously. "What would you like to know?" He asked.

"What are your hobbies?" Belinda inquired. Burt listened to his son with a small smile as he listed his interests – talking about fashion and the musicals he liked and wished to see. Belinda made notes and commented when appropriate. They talked for the whole hour and when it was up, Belinda smiled warmly. "We're out of time today, but Kurt, I would like to see you once a week," she said. "Is that OK?"

Kurt bit his lip, seemingly deep in thought. "Yes," he decided eventually.

"Excellent," Belinda beamed, though his hesitation didn't go unnoticed. Kurt stood and Burt scrambled to his feet. "See you next week. Same time," she said. She took Kurt's hand and shook it and then did the same to Burt.

"Thanks," Burt told her gratefully, shaking the hand that was offered to him.

"Oh, before you go, your cane," Belinda reminded him, going to her desk and grabbing the cane that was propped up against it. She put it in Kurt's hands, which tightened their grip around it. It felt foreign in his grasp, he noted. It smelt brand new and the object was clean and rubbery under his palm.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. Though it was funny-smelling and strange to hold, at least a cane meant some independence.

"You're welcome. Bye," Belinda raised a hand in parting and Burt nodded, leading Kurt out. They didn't talk until they got in the car and were driving home.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Mm?" Burt grunted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks for making me go," Kurt said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, kid," Burt grinned. "I'm glad it helped."

Wes and David watched Blaine go to reach for his phone for the 16th time – they'd been keeping count – in the last ten minutes. It was lunch time and they were sitting in the cafeteria, along with several other Warblers. Blaine had been quieter than usual and Wes and David were growing increasingly more worried about their friend.

"Waiting for a call?" Wes asked and Blaine looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You keep going for a phone," David explained and then grinned wickedly. "You wouldn't be waiting for call from a certain endearing spy, would you?"

Ever since Kurt had come to spy on the Warblers, they taken to teasing Blaine non-stop about his new-found companion. "I'm wondering if he's home so I can call him," Blaine explained, looking concerned as he saw that he didn't have any new messages or missed calls.

"Something wrong?" Wes asked, concerned.

"He was attacked a few days ago," Blaine told them quietly but loud enough so that the whole table heard. They shared worried glances, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"Is he OK?" Nick asked from beside Blaine.

"Not really. He's blind now," Blaine said, heavily.

Several pairs of eyes widened and Wes shook his head. "Blind? They blinded him?" He echoed, disgust written all over his face.

"Burt won't let him have many visitors but he let me go yesterday," Blaine explained. "Burt – Kurt's dad – was going to try getting him to go to therapy today."

"How did they – how did they blind him?" Jeff asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Kurt didn't tell me and I didn't ask," Blaine answered. "I'm worried about him."

"His whole life has just changed," David sounded sorrowful. "I'm worried about him, too."

"You should call him," Wes suggested, nodding to Blaine's phone. He nodded and quickly excused himself, heading out into the courtyard.

Kurt had given him his home phone number and Blaine dialled it. It rang once, twice, three times before Burt picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Hello Sir, this is Blaine Anderson speaking."

"Oh, hey, Blaine. Shouldn't you be in school?" Burt asked.

"It's lunch time," Blaine assured him. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah you're alright, kid. You want to speak to Kurt?" Burt guessed, smiling knowingly.

"Yes, please," Blaine chuckled.

"Hold on a minute," Burt said and Blaine waited patiently.

"Hello?" This time, it was Kurt who spoke and Blaine could hear his confusion.

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted, his smile audible.

"How did it go today?" Blaine asked.

"How did you know I went to therapy?" Kurt questioned, suspicious.

"Your dad told me. He was afraid you wouldn't want to go," Blaine answered truthfully.

"Of course he did," Kurt muttered. "I went and it was...fine, I guess. They gave me a cane."

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked, sitting down on one of the benches that lined the courtyard.

"It feels weird, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "It's all rubbery and my hands will be ruined."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt huffed dejectedly. "I'm sure your hands will stay soft," Blaine assured him, blushing slightly.

"I feel like an old man," Kurt moaned, clearly unaware of Blaine's embarrassment, "and I can't even bedazzle it. I might even get you to do it, even though I can't appreciate the beauty of it, I can't let my lack of vision stop me from being fashion-forward."

Blaine chuckled. "I can honestly say that this is the first time anyone has ever asked me to bedazzle a cane, but I don't know why I'm surprised. Of course I'll do it for you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "But, failing that, I could get a guide dog," he continued.

"Is that something you'd like?" Blaine asked, perking up at the idea of a dog.

"Yeah, it would be nice. Nicer than a synthetic stick, that's for sure," Kurt said. The Dalton bell rang and Blaine groaned. "You have to go."

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Blaine winced.

"It's OK. I guess I'll talk to you later," Kurt said, sounding deflated.

"Can I come over after school?" Blaine suggested.

"It's over an hour away," Kurt replied, sceptically.

"I don't mind," Blaine assured him.

"Yeah, of course you can," Kurt breathed, smiling brightly.

"Cool, I'll see you then. Bye," Blaine beamed.

"Bye."

Blaine hung up and quickly hurried to his locker. Wes and David were leaning against it, waiting for his return.

"How is he?" Wes asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"Frustrated," Blaine answered, "but I'm going to go over there tonight to see him."

"Tell him we say hi," David grinned, "and make sure you come see us before you go. We'll have something for Kurt by then."

"It had better not be another exploding banner," Blaine warned and Wes and David just grinned, backing away slowly and melting into the crowd of students that swarmed the hallway.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Oh and don't forget to check out the new story **_take off your colours _**by captain-ally! Go there now :D**


	5. Guide dog

**Hey guys! I can't believe how many reviews and story alerts and favourites this has gotten! You guys are so amazing and the best readers! I'm sending you all a cyber hug right now because you all deserve it. Thank you for all you encouragement and kind words.**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing and hard work that she does for me! Thank you!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Guide Dog**

Blaine pulled up the Hummel's home and parked his car on the edge of the sidewalk. He jumped out, making sure to grab the present that Wes and David had given him. He didn't know what was inside and he was slightly afraid to find out. He locked his car and walked up the path, knocking on the door. He heard heavy footsteps and after a few moments, Burt opened the door.

"Hey, Blaine. Kurt said you were coming over," Burt greeted him. "Come in."

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in," Blaine said, stepping inside.

"Not at all," Burt assured him. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"Kurt's downstairs. Door stays open," Burt instructed, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Yes Burt," Blaine said, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. Blaine headed downstairs and when he peeked around the corner, Kurt was sitting up on his bed, head turned in his direction.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, it's me," Blaine grinned and stepped into the room.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt smiled. "How was school?"

"Boring," Blaine answered, sitting on the bed. "Wes and David say hi and they made you something."

"Made me something?" Kurt echoed, confused.

"Yeah, although, I don't know what it is, so be careful," Blaine warned, pushing the box he carried into Kurt's hands.

Kurt frowned and fumbled with the box lid. He got it off and hesitantly dipped his hand inside. He frowned when he hands closed around the object inside. "What is it?" Kurt asked, lifting it out of the box and Blaine laughed.

"It's a wooden canary," Blaine said in awe, admiring the gift. "David takes woodwork. He must have made in class today."

"Wow," Kurt replied, trailing his hands over it carefully, surprised at how smooth the wood felt.

"Nice cane," Blaine commented, picking up the cane that was on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said quietly, pushing the box off his lap. "It really made the whole situation hit home."

"Sorry," Blaine winced, setting the cane down. Kurt shrugged, face carefully guarded. "Have you tried it out yet?" Blaine asked.

"No, not yet," Kurt admitted.

"Maybe we could test it out this weekend, tomorrow," Blaine suggested. "We could go for a walk."

"I'm getting a guide dog tomorrow," Kurt said, his lips curling into a small smile.

"Really? That's awesome," Blaine grinned.

"Would you- I mean you don't have to - but would you like to come?" Kurt asked shyly.

"To help you pick a dog?" Blaine asked, shocked but pleased. "Of course I would. Would your dad mind?"

"I overheard him talking to Carol," Kurt said softly. "He likes that I have someone to talk to. New Directions...they tend to be a bit selfish at times."

"I'd love to come with you."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and reached out to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine took it and squeezed it. He took in the pink hue on Kurt's cheeks and grinned. "Come on," Kurt instructed, sliding off the bed and heading in what he hoped was the direction of his desk. He crashed into it, wincing and placing the wooden canary onto the desk. "We'll get some afternoon tea."

Blaine stood and directed Kurt to the stairs and they climbed them slowly, heading to the kitchen.

The facility was huge, Blaine realised as he took in his surroundings. He was holding Kurt's arm as they walked through, Burt on Kurt's other side.

"Welcome," a woman greeted as they arrived at reception. "My name is Sarah. What can I do for you today?"

"We have an appointment under the name of Hummel," Burt said gruffly and Sarah nodded.

"Of course. If you go down that hall and the third door or on the right, Luke is waiting for you," she told them, politely.

They nodded and followed her instructions. When they reached the third door, Burt knocked and heard a faint come in. Burt pushed the door open and Blaine stepped inside with Kurt. Luke turned around and grinned at them. He was young and handsome with a bit of scruff trailing along his jaw line.

"You must be the Hummels," Luke greeted warmly, shaking their hands.

"Hi," Kurt said when he felt Luke's calloused hand in his.

"If you're ready, I have some dogs ready for you to meet," Luke told him.

"Yes, I'm ready," Kurt said, nodding. Blaine squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Alright then, let's go meet the dogs," Luke beamed and held the door open for them. Burt went out, followed closely by Kurt and Blaine. He shut the door behind them and led the group down the hall. They came to two glass doors and Luke pushed them open, holding them for everyone to pass through. "We have a few types of breed that you can choose from; Golden retrievers, Labradors and German Shepherds," Luke explained as they walked and Kurt was surprised by the sudden change in temperature. They were outside now, strolling under a walkway. "Golden retrievers and Labradors are the most commonly chosen."

"I like those," Kurt commented shyly and Luke smiled.

"Guide dogs don't take you places, they just help you manoeuvre around objects," Luke explained. "It will be easier when you are out in public and are in places that you remember." Kurt nodded in understanding, trying to take it all in. "They make great companions and there have been studies since the 1920's."

"That's a lot of research," Burt said gruffly and they chuckled.

"Here we are," Luke announced as they reached a pen. He unlocked the gate and let them in, shutting it behind them. "Ready to meet them?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine led him forward to the dogs. The smell was strong to Kurt but he assumed that he would get used to it. He flinched slightly when he felt a pressure at his leg.

"This is Lucy," Luke said and Kurt reached down to pat the dog. The fur was soft under his fingers and he could hear her panting. "She's three years old and did exceptionally well in her training. She's a Labrador."

Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt smiling and he knelt down beside him. Lucy lifted her paw and placed it in Kurt's hand. Kurt laughed and shook it. Blaine chuckled and patted Lucy's inky black fur. "She's so beautiful," Blaine murmured, rubbing the dog's ears.

"She's taken a liking to you," Luke commented.

Kurt decided that the feeling was mutual. He stood back up and was introduced to the rest of the dogs, Lucy trailing beside him.

"I think Lucy likes you," Blaine whispered to Kurt as she followed him around.

"I like her, too. Do you?" Kurt murmured in response.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine said softly. "But it's your choice."

"Dad, do you like Lucy?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, kid. She's gorgeous," Burt smiled.

"I think Lucy is the one for you, Kurt. Let's get her equipment and settle the paperwork," Luke said, grinning. He was glad that Lucy was going home to a good family.

Lucy trailed after Kurt obediently and Blaine held his arm as they headed back down to Luke's office. Burt settled the paperwork while Sarah came in with the dog's harness and coat. "Congratulations," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled.

Lucy was fitted and Sarah waved goodbye, heading back to her desk.

"All done," Luke announced, dropping his pen. "She's all yours. Congratulations, Kurt."

Burt shook his hand and Luke then turned to Blaine and Kurt. He shook Blaine's hand and then took Kurt's.

"Good luck," Luke said and Kurt nodded.

Blaine handed Kurt Lucy's rein and he curled his hand around it. The four of them headed out, Kurt moving slowly as he got used to the feeling. Blaine watched Kurt smile, glad that he was handling this well. They reached the car and Lucy was put in the back. They slipped into the vehicle and Burt drove them home. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and squeezed it.

"Thanks for coming today Blaine," Kurt said quietly.

"My pleasure," Blaine assured him. "Lucy is beautiful. You look good together."

Kurt blushed but managed a smile. They reached the Hummel home and jumped out. Burt let Lucy out, who went straight to Kurt.

Blaine chuckled. "Guess you won't be needing me anymore," he teased and Kurt frowned.

"What? You – you won't be coming around anymore?" He asked, face falling.

"No – I mean, of course I will," Blaine hastily corrected. "I meant, now you have Lucy, you won't need me to lead you everywhere."

"Oh," Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief. "You liked being my guide dog?"

"A little bit," Blaine shrugged, chuckling lightly.

"I don't think Lucy would mind sharing," Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed and they headed up the path. They went inside and moved straight to the couch. Burt frowned down at the pamphlets that Luke had slipped him on the way out.

"Says here we should let Lucy wonder around," Burt read off of the sheet of paper. "Let her get used to her new surroundings."

"OK," Kurt agreed, letting go of the dog's rein. "Go explore, Lucy."

Blaine laughed as Lucy just sat down and curled around Kurt's feet. "I don't think she wants to explore just yet," Blaine sniggered and Kurt chuckled.

"You staying for lunch Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yes, please," Blaine smiled and he saw Kurt's grin brighten.

"I want to help," Kurt announced, standing up. Burt and Blaine shared a look. "I have to get used to learning where everything is." Kurt continued, sensing their reluctance.

"Yeah, alright," Burt sighed. "Come on."

Kurt grinned and Blaine automatically held onto Kurt's arm. Kurt chuckled slightly and squeezed Blaine's hand in response.

**Yay! Kurt has a guide dog and a – yet to be – bedazzled cane! Hope you all enjoyed and please review! **

**Don't forget to go check out captain-ally; Take of your colours. It's amazing so please go read it! **


	6. New School

**I am so overwhelmed by the amount of love that you guys are giving this story! Thank you so much. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing hard work! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: New School**

Starting a new school was always terrifying but starting a new school where you were blind – Kurt almost passed out with nerves. He held Lucy's rein tightly, knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip, as Lucy led him to a class room, following one of his teachers.

Burt had dropped him off, giving him a tight hug before he had left. "Call me if you need anything," he had said and Kurt could only nod, almost paralysed with fear.

Kurt had taken off the bandages and now donned a pair of black aviator sunglasses. The area around his eyes was still a little red but it was slowly disappearing. His eyes were not as irritated either, but the doctor had said it would take about 12 months to fully disappear.

Kurt followed the woman's footsteps as they walked. "I'm Mrs Hunter and I'll be your teacher until you are ready to join a class," she explained along the way.

"Ok," Kurt said quietly, his throat extremely dry.

"What's your dog's name?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"This is Lucy," Kurt introduced.

"She's beautiful. Just in here." Lucy led Kurt into a room and to a chair. Kurt sat down carefully and Mrs. Hunter took a seat in front of him. "Now I know this must be daunting," she said softly. "But I'm here to help you, OK?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "OK."

"I'll be here to teach you to read brail and help you catch up on work that you have missed," Mrs Hunter explained, "and to help you with anything you need. So, let's jump straight in."

Kurt spent the morning learning Braille. It was a slow, daunting and tiresome practice and one that Kurt didn't have much patience with. He was trying his hardest but it was a completely new language. Everything was brand new and without means of vision, learning was a lot harder. It was almost impossible to appreciate what you have until it was gone, and that was certainly the case with vision. A few times he almost screamed aloud in frustration when his brain refused to comprehend what his hands were trying to tell him. There was just so much to relearn and rehearse and repeat; by lunchtime he was exhausted.

"This was a really good start, Kurt," Mrs Hunter said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured.

"It's lunch now. How would you like to meet some of the others who will be in your class when you are ready?"

"Oh – I – yeah OK," Kurt agreed, voice wavering with uncertainty. Kurt reached out for Lucy's rein and gripped it tightly. Lucy was his life line and it felt like she was his only connection to the outside world at the moment. Lucy stood up, shaking her head and starting to lead Kurt out. Mrs. Hunter directed them to a large room where they would eat lunch. The chatter was loud to Kurt as he entered. His grip on Lucy's rein tightened.

Mrs. Hunter led him over to a table and gently sat him down. "Everyone, I want you to meet Kurt," she introduced.

"I'm Kate," said a girl to his left. He felt a hand be placed in his and smooth fingers trailing over his.

"I'm Kurt."

"This is Harry," Mrs Hunter said.

"Hey." The boy's voice was rough and gravelly.

"And this is Simone," she continued.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Simone greeted politely.

"Are you – are you all blind?" Kurt asked.

"Kate and Simone are," Harry answered. "I'm partially blind."

Kurt nodded and swallowed.

"How long have you been blind for?" Kate asked.

"About a week now," Kurt said quietly. He heard their intakes of breath and winced.

"Oh, sorry," Kate replied sheepishly. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," Kurt mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"We've all been through this stage," Harry chuckled.

Kurt listened to their conversation but in some way, he felt separate. They had gotten a chance to get used to being blind. Accept it. Kurt hadn't. He felt a headache coming on and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Alright, everyone. Back to class," a man called out across the room.

"See you later, Kurt," Simone said kindly.

"Yeah. Bye," Kurt replied and listened to them walk away.

"Ready to go back, Kurt?" Mrs Hunter asked, coming up to him.

"I – I have a headache," Kurt told her, shoulders tense. "Can I call my dad?"

"Of course," Mrs Hunter conceded quietly.

Kurt put his head in his arms as he waited for Mrs Hunter to call Burt. He didn't have to wait for long until Burt was gently touching his shoulder.

"Let's get you home," Burt said gently. Kurt stood up, grabbing Lucy and walking out with his father. Kurt was silent on the way home and Burt cast his son a worried look. When Burt parked, Kurt was out of the car in an instant. He let Lucy out and grabbed her rein, heading to the house. Burt hurried after him. Kurt immediately went to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Lucy lay down beside it and fixed Burt with a sad look. "I'll get you something for your headache," Burt said and went to the kitchen.

He came back with a glass of water and made Kurt sit up. Kurt sculled it quickly and rubbed his temples. With a sigh of exasperation, he threw the glasses away and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms.

"Careful," Burt warned, prising Kurt's hands away from his face. Kurt let out a frustrated noise. "I'll get the cream. Don't rub it," Burt instructed firmly and Kurt nodded. Burt quickly grabbed it and came back, applying it to the irritated area.

"I'll be down stairs," Kurt said quietly when Burt was done and stood up, feeling his way to his bedroom.

Lucy followed after him and Burt sighed. He was surprised that Kurt had lasted this long without breaking down but he had known that it was on its way. Steeling himself, he headed downstairs as quietly as he could and his heart broke when he heard sobs. He went to the bed and sat down on the edge. He put a pillow on his lap and laid Kurt's head on it, like he used to do when Kurt was a kid, and gently stroked his hair like his mother used to.

Kurt sobbed and allowed his hair to be stroked – a testament of how frustrated and upset he was – and cried. A few tears dripped down Burt's cheeks as he listened to his son cry but he needed to stay strong for Kurt. He could break down later in the privacy in his room without the fear of Kurt hearing. Kurt eventually cried himself to sleep. His eyes would be sore and irritated when he woke up but he needed to get it out of his system.

Burt gently lifted Kurt and laid him back down, tucking him in. Lucy curled up by the edge of the bed and Burt patted her head. He quietly left the room and headed upstairs. He went to the kitchen and got himself a drink. He would rather have a beer but he didn't need Kurt worrying about his health on top of everything else.

The ringing of the phone suddenly sounded and Burt snatched it up quickly. He listened intently for any indication that Kurt had woken but heard none.

"Hello?" Burt grunted into the phone.

"Hello Burt, it's Blaine. How are you?" Blaine asked politely.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm good," Burt said. Blaine had impressed him – a hard thing to do when it came to his son.

"Good to hear. I was wondering if I could speak to Kurt," Blaine asked.

"He had a rough day today," Burt answered truthfully. "First day of his new school."

"Is everything OK? He didn't get bullied did he?" Blaine demanded.

"No kid. I think it was a bit much to take in," Burt replied carefully. "He's asleep at the moment."

"I won't bother him then," Blaine sounded disappointed. "When he wakes up can you tell him I called?"

"Yeah, no problem," Burt smiled into the phone. It was good to have someone looking out for Kurt.

"Have a good evening, Burt," Blaine said.

"You too," Burt replied, hanging up. He set the phone down and unplugged it. If it was an emergency they could get him on his mobile. His son was his top priority. 

When Kurt woke up, he felt worse than when he had fallen asleep. Emotionally he felt better but physically he ached. His eyes were sore and he could only assume puffy and red. He sat up and heard Lucy shift beside the bed.

His fingers brushed something soft and Kurt reached out, wrapping his hands around it. He smiled when he realised that it was the bear that Blaine had given to him when he visited the hospital.

He scooted himself to the edge of the bed and set his feet down.

"Come here, Lucy," Kurt called softly, voice hoarse with the lack of use. He heard Lucy get to her feet and pad over to him. Kurt grabbed her rein and let her lead him up the stairs.

"You're awake," Burt said in surprise as Kurt entered the living room. Burt took in his red eyes and picked up the cream from the coffee table. He also noticed that Kurt was holding the teddy bear Blaine had given him.

Kurt sat down on the couch beside Burt. "Hey."

"I'll put some more cream on your eyes," Burt said and Kurt flinched slightly at the coolness of the cream but it was welcomed as it soothed the irritation. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dad," Kurt smiled softly.

Burt just smiled and withdrew his hand. "Blaine called while you were asleep," Burt told him and Kurt visibly perked up. "Told me to tell you."

"How was he?" Kurt asked.

"Good and by the sounds of it eager to see you," Burt said and watched as Kurt's cheeks turned pink.

"He just a friend," Kurt assured him.

"By the way he looks at you, I say not for much longer," Burt grunted.

"How does he look at me?" Kurt asked, confused.

"The way I look at Carol and the way I looked at your mum," Burt explained gently and Kurt's breath hitched. Burt's heart broke to think that Kurt would never be able to see how Blaine looked at him.

"Oh," he breathed.

"Rice OK for dinner?" Burt asked, sitting up.

"Rice is fine," Kurt agreed. His voice sound far away, his mind clearly fixed on Blaine.

Burt chuckled and headed to the kitchen. Before beginning to cook he got Lucy her food which she eagerly ate – but not before licking Burt's fingers in thanks. Kurt joined him in the kitchen, feeling his way around with Burt's help. He was happy to help give his son something to keep his mind off the day's events.

**Naww poor Kurt :'( Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Dinner for six

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all you kind reviews and so glad that you are all enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you captain-ally for all you hard work and everything you do for me. Love you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Dinner for Six**

Kurt's second day at his new school went much easier; he managed to last the whole day. At lunch he sat with Harry, Kate and Simone again and this time, they included him in the conversation, giving him the low down on the school and all the gossip. He was surprised to hear that Harry and Kate were dating and had been for 3 months. Kurt hadn't told them that he was gay – not sure how they would take it, especially seeing as it was the reason he was now blind.

Kurt hadn't see Blaine since he had started school again. He had talked to him a couple of times but he really wanted to talk to Blaine in person and, really, to touch him.

On Friday afternoon, Burt picked up Kurt as per usual and drove him home. The radio was playing softly and Kurt was startled when it was suddenly switched off.

"I need to lay something on you," Burt said and Kurt sat up straighter in his seat, listening intently.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, immediately worried that it was about Burt's health.

"Now, I talked with Belinda, your therapist, and she reckons it's a good idea for you to start mingling with others," Burt explained. "So I've invited Carol and Finn over for Friday night dinner."

"OK," Kurt agreed, nodding his approval.

"There's just one more thing," Burt continued slowly.

"What?" Kurt asked, his tone suspicious.

"Finn had already made plans with Rachel and was going to cancel but once Rachel heard where he was going, she invited herself along," Burt told him in a rush, as if it would lessen the blow.

"What?" Kurt squeaked. "Dad, no!"

"Sorry," Burt said. "It's too late to uninvited her."

"Fine," Kurt huffed but then grinned mischievously. "If Finn can invite Rachel, I can invite Blaine."

"Deal," Burt agreed and Kurt grinned triumphantly.

When they got home, Kurt had Burt dial Blaine's number and he waited for it ring.

Blaine picked up after five rings, sounding out of breath. "Hey Kurt," Blaine grinned, having already checked caller ID.

"Hi Blaine. Everything OK? You sound out of breath," Kurt greeted, his confusion evident.

"Warbler rehearsal," Blaine explained.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I'm _so _sorry for interrupting," Kurt apologized.

"It's OK. What's up?" Blaine cocked his head on one side, listening intently.

"Oh. I'll be quick. I was wondering if you wanted to come to Friday night dinner tonight. You could stay the night?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I'd love to," Blaine grinned. "I'll come straight after rehearsal."

"Cool, I'll see you then. Now get back to singing your lungs out Mr Soloist," Kurt teased and Blaine laughed.

"As you wish. Bye."

Kurt hung up and beamed. Blaine hadn't seen him without the gauze across his face and he wanted to make a good impression on the boy. That could only mean one thing.

"Dad," Kurt cringed as he called out, the loud sound wreaking havoc on his ears. "I need your help."

There was a knock on the door at 6:30 and Burt opened it to reveal Blaine. He was out of his uniform, carrying an over-night bag and grinned when he saw Burt.

"Hi Burt," Blaine greeted, sticking out his hand for Burt to shake.

Burt did so with a chuckle and ushered the boy in. "Kurt's downstairs," he told him.

"You don't want me to help with anything?" Blaine asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Nah, I'm right. Now shoo," Burt teased and Blaine chuckled. He bounded downstairs and froze when he saw Kurt.

Even blind, Kurt still remained the most fabulous and fashionable person he'd ever laid eyes on. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they had been painted on and a grey jacket with zips. His hair had been coiffed and looked perfectly in place.

"Who's there?" Kurt asked, a frown on his face.

"It's Marley's ghost," Blaine grinned, managing to find his voice.

"Blaine! You made it," Kurt beamed and Blaine suddenly noticed that Kurt wasn't wearing the white gauze around his head anymore.

"You lost the gauze," Blaine commented, stepping further into the room and dropping his bag out of the way so that Kurt wouldn't trip on it.

"I'm not a mummy anymore," Kurt cheered and Blaine laughed. He pulled Kurt into a hug, glad that he didn't flinch and instead hugged back tightly. "I forgot to tell you," Kurt said, pulling away. "It's not just us tonight. Carol, Finn and his friend Rachel are coming over too."

"That's cool," Blaine grinned. "Are you ready?"

Kurt shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

"Where's Lucy?" Blaine asked, looking around. He beamed when he saw the 'get well soon' bear on Kurt's bed.

"Outside," Kurt replied distractedly. Blaine had moved away and Kurt was having trouble figuring out where he had moved to.

"Everything OK?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's look of frustration.

"I have no idea where you are," Kurt sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "It's like talking to an empty room. Oh god, I've gone insane, haven't I?"

Blaine chuckled and stepped back towards Kurt, taking his hands, which Kurt gripped tightly. "I'm right here, don't worry. You're not insane."

"Feels like it," Kurt mumbled but he was smiling.

Blaine heard the doorbell go upstairs and Kurt froze.

"We could wait five more minutes," Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded frantically.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Burt opened the door for the second time that evening and ushered Finn and Rachel in. He kissed Carol lightly and beamed at her. She returned the smile and ducked inside.

"How are you dear?" Carol asked as Burt hung up her coat.

"Good. We're getting there slowly," Burt smiled softly at Carol.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked.

"Downstairs with his friend Blaine," Burt answered, stepping into the living room.

"Who's Blaine?" Finn asked, confusion written all over his face.

"A friend of Kurt's," Burt answered, "goes to Dalton Academy."

"Spy!" Rachel declared loudly and Burt winced.

"Give it up, Rachel," Finn sighed. "Kurt's not even in New Directions anymore."

"No talking about glee club," Burt instructed firmly as Rachel opened her mouth to respond. "I don't want you upsetting him tonight."

Finn nodded and Rachel repeated the action, though it was somewhat reluctant. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Kurt emerged with a boy they had never seen before.

"Good timing," Burt said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"Thanks Burt," Blaine grinned.

"It's nice to see you Kurt," Carol said, moving towards him. Kurt tried not to flinch as Carol hugged him, though he was unsuccessful. Carol didn't say anything, just kissed his cheek and stepped back.

Finn and Rachel were staring at Kurt, mouth open. There was still some irritation left around his eyes but it was mostly cleared. At the moment Kurt had his eyes open and they could see that they were cloudy and still red.

"Are Rachel and Finn here?" Kurt asked, frowning and Blaine touched his arm.

"Yeah, they are," Blaine told him quietly and it suddenly clicked with Kurt. They were staring.

"Stop staring," Kurt barked and their mouths shut with a snap.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Finn asked in awe.

"Don't call me dude," Kurt growled and Blaine rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced himself politely.

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said, stepping forward, puffing her chest out. "Kurt and I were in glee club together. I'm the New Directions' leading star."

Blaine watched as Kurt's face hardened at the mention of glee club and hastily tried to change the subject. Burt shook his head and retreated to the kitchen with Carol.

"Kurt was telling me that you and Finn are dating," Blaine interjected, looking to Finn.

Rachel stepped back and grinned, taking Finn's hands in hers. "Finn is the leading male in our glee club. Don't think you can get anything from us or Kurt."

"I'm not here to spy," Blaine told her coolly. "I like spending time with Kurt."

"We don't talk about glee club," Kurt said through gritted teeth. Kurt was glad when he heard Lucy panting as she came trotting into the room. She nudged his leg and sat next to him obediently.

"Hi Lucy," Blaine grinned, patting her and shaking her paw.

"Cool, you got a dog," Finn grinned and moved forward to pat her. Rachel had taken a giant step back.

"You don't like dogs?" Blaine asked.

"More like they don't like me," Rachel huffed. "Does it have to be here?"

"If I want to get around, then yes," Kurt smirked.

Blaine smothered his laughter as Rachel huffed.

"Dinner's ready," Burt called and Rachel hurried to the table, eager to get on Carol's good side. The boys followed at a slower pace, Lucy trailing behind.

Blaine helped Kurt with his seat, eliciting a blush from the countertenor and Rachel looked to Finn with hopeful eyes but he just plopped himself down in a free seat without so much as looking at her.

As Burt placed the plates around the table, Carol asked about Kurt's new school.

"It's different," Kurt replied slowly. "I'm by myself at the moment until I learn enough to be able to keep up with everyone else."

"Well, I'm sure you will catch on quickly," Carol smiled encouragingly.

"Come on, Lucy," Burt grunted as he tried to put the plate in front of Kurt. "Out of the way." Lucy just looked at Burt with her big brown eyes.

"Go on Lucy," Kurt instructed, patting her head. "Go to the living room." Lucy stood and padded away to the living room and Finn watched in awe.

"Why does she only listen to you?" Burt grumbled and Kurt sniggered. Burt placed a salad in front of Rachel – he'd had to make a separate meal for the vegan – and he sat down. "Dig in," he grunted and Finn dived into his meal.

They made small talk as they ate, Finn and Rachel catching them up on the gossip of McKinley. Blaine nudged his foot against Kurt's as Rachel was going into great detail about something a girl named Brittany did. Kurt nudged him back gently. He knew that Kurt would be upset, listening to what his friends were doing, things he wanted to be a part of.

Burt noticed that Kurt's carefully placed mask was falling and quickly changed the subject to football. Finn and Blaine dove into the topic eagerly, Blaine stopping to explain certain things to Kurt, who perked up whenever he was included.

It was going to take time, but they would get there.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	8. Weekend bliss

**I'm blown away with how many of you have reviewed and added this to story alert and as a favourite! Thank you so much! Sorry for not updating sooner but the site wouldn't let me log in for some bizarre reason! **

**Thank you to captain-ally and all your encouragement and hard work that you do for me! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Weekend bliss**

Carol, Finn and Rachel stayed to help clean up but left not long after that. Rachel hugged Kurt goodbye, catching the boy off guard, and flounced away. Finn clapped him awkwardly on the back, a bit too hard, and lumbered off after Rachel. Carol hugged him gently, thanked him for letting them come and gave Burt a goodbye kiss.

Kurt and Blaine told Burt they would be downstairs and Burt grunted in agreement as he settled down to watch TV. Blaine helped Kurt downstairs and to the bed, Lucy padding after them. A bed had been set up for her in the corner of Kurt's room and she went and laid down on it.

Kurt stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed on the way and whimpered.

"Sorry," Blaine gasped and Kurt hissed in pain.

"It's fine," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "It's not the first time I've done it. Nor will it be the last."

Kurt sat on the bed and Blaine sat right next to him, their thighs touching. "Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly when they were settled.

"Hmmm?"

"How did they do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Kurt echoed, confused.

"How did they blind you?" Kurt stiffened and his hands started to shake. Blaine took them in his and held them tightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's OK," Kurt assured him, taking a shaky breath. "You deserve to know."

"I don't want to push you," Blaine said, back peddling. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Acid," Kurt told him and this time it was Blaine who froze. "Or something similar."

"Acid?" Blaine repeated, hardly daring to believe it.

"I was working late in the library," Kurt said softly. "The school was practically empty. I was walking down the hall and I was hit from behind." Kurt's hands shook violently and he swallowed, trying to find words. Blaine was the first person he'd talked to about this. "They gave me a few punches to wind me and then they flipped me over. They held my eyes open and used a dropper to put acid into them."

"Oh god," Blaine breathed. His stomach was churning and he felt horribly nauseous.

"They got it from the science room," Kurt whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. "They called me a fag and said that now I wouldn't be able to perv on anyone ever again."

He sniffed and felt Blaine cup his face and wipe away his tears with his thumbs.

"You are the bravest person I have ever met," Blaine told him, his voice full of sincerity. "You move me, Kurt."

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine press their lips together. Kurt melted into the kiss, hand coming up to cup Blaine's cheek, trailing his fingers along his cheek bones.

His senses were overwhelmed with_ Blaine _and he kissed back harder. He made a noise of protest when Blaine pulled away but he didn't go far. He leant his forehead against Kurt's, their breaths mingling together.

"I like you, Kurt, so much," he whispered.

Kurt traced Blaine's cheek bones with his fingers, the skin smooth under his hands. "In case you hadn't noticed," Kurt gave watery chuckle, "I like you, too." He leaned in closer and put their lips back together. Blaine hummed into the kiss and slowly deepened it, tongue tracing Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gasped and Blaine used this advantage to slip his tongue against Kurt's.

Kurt pushed himself closer to Blaine; his other hand clutched the boy's arm tightly. This is how a first kiss was meant to be. Kurt pulled away gasping, licking his lips and Blaine followed the movement with wide eyes. Kurt hesitantly brought his hands to Blaine's face and swallowed thickly.

"May I?" He asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded and Kurt began trailing his hands over Blaine's face. He felt every dip and curve and his hands followed their path down his neck.

"I'm glad," Kurt whispered. "That I got to see you before…"

"I know," Blaine replied, knowing that Kurt couldn't get the words out. He cupped Kurt's face and stroked his cheek bone, Kurt leaning into the touch.

"Are we – are we together now?" Kurt asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

"I would like that," Blaine beamed. "If – if that's what you want."

"Yes," Kurt said eagerly and blushed. He felt the pressure of Blaine's lips on his again and he sighed happily. He pulled away abruptly and Blaine frowned.

"What is it, Kurt?"

Kurt's face was conflicted and he sighed. "Blaine, this isn't going to be easy, you know. I'm not like everyone else and I don't want to burden you and you could have anyone you wanted and I don't want you to be stuck with me and –"

Blaine cut him off with another kiss. Pulling back, he whispered, "I don't want anyone else, Kurt. I want you."

Kurt reconnected their lips, smiling into the kiss. After a few seconds, he broke away.

"What –"

"My dad's coming," Kurt explained and Blaine blushed. Kurt shifted away from him, but not too far.

"Kurt?" Burt called, coming to the room.

"Yes, Dad?" Kurt asked, wincing as his voice came out even higher than usual.

"Your new boyfriend sleeps on the couch," Burt smirked and both boys blushed.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt nodded.

"Night kid," Burt said and retreated upstairs.

"How?" Blaine asked in wonder.

"Don't ask," Kurt replied, shaking his head. He yawned, trying hard to stifle it.

"You're tired," Blaine commented. "We should get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Kurt protested but the following yawn said otherwise.

Blaine chuckled and gently pulled Kurt into a hug, kissing him again. "I'll see you in the morning," he promised.

"Night, Blaine," Kurt said with a bright smile.

"Night, Kurt." Blaine jogged up the stairs and found the couch made up for him to sleep on. He quickly changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom and settled down for the night, a huge smile on his face.

Blaine woke up to the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and slipped off the couch. He padded to the kitchen and froze as he saw Lucy and Kurt in the middle of the room, surrounded by broken glass.

"Shit," Kurt hissed.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, voice still thick with sleep.

"Oh, Blaine. I woke you up, didn't I?" Kurt guessed, biting his lip.

"It's fine," Blaine assured him. "Here, let me help you." Blaine led Lucy around the broken glass and ushered her out of the kitchen. He turned to Kurt and took his hands. He walked him around the broken glass, careful not to step in any himself. "Brush and pan?" Blaine asked.

"Under the sink," Kurt sighed in defeat, sitting down on a chair at the table. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek and hurried to sweep up all the glass. When it was clean, he got two new glasses and filled them up with apple juice.

"Here you go," Blaine said, putting in Kurt's hand.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered and took a sip.

"Don't be sad," Blaine urged, setting his glass down. "I don't like you being sad."

"Sorry," Kurt murmured. "I can't even get a drink without help."

"You're still learning, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "Look how far you've come in such a short amount of time. You should be proud of yourself. I am."

Kurt sat his glass down and felt for Blaine's hands. "Thank you," Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine grinned and looked at his watch. "Now, it's only six thirty," he told Kurt.

"Sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep," Kurt replied, standing up but Blaine tugged him back before he could go any further.

"I'm not telling you to leave," Blaine murmured gently, pulling Kurt into his arms. "Unless you want to, of course."

"Not really," Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled.

"Good," he said and he gently started leading Kurt to the couch. He sat down and pulled Kurt down with him.

"Was the couch ok to sleep on?" Kurt asked, looking in Blaine's direction but not at him.

"It was comfy," Blaine smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Kurt shrugged in response and found himself spilling his heart out to Blaine, which seemed to happening more and more frequently. "It was hard listening to Rachel and Finn last night. I kept going over everything I'm going to miss now. I asked Mrs Hunter if there was a glee club at the school but she said there wasn't one," Kurt ranted, though his voice was filled with sorrow, not anger. "Hearing them talk about school and everything, I'm missing all of it. I'm not even in a class with other people anymore."

Blaine frowned and pulled Kurt into his arms, Kurt laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Do you like it there?"

Kurt swallowed thickly. "Not really. But where else have I got to go?"

Blaine didn't like that Kurt – his _boyfriend_ – was miserable. He felt horribly guilty. "What can I do to help?" Blaine asked, desperate to aid Kurt in any way.

"You already are," Kurt said quietly, turning his head so it was tucked into Blaine's neck, his warm breath on Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and gently rubbed his hand up and down Kurt arm.

"They treated me differently," Kurt whispered and Blaine frowned. "If Rachel and Finn can't treat me normally, then how will the others?"

"You are normal Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "Nothing will ever change that."

"How do you always know what to say?" Kurt asked, a curious smile on his face.

"I'm not really good at being romantic," Blaine admitted bashfully. "I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been anyone's boyfriend before."

"Me neither," Kurt assured Blaine quickly. "But you are better than you think you are."

Blaine thought of the bear he had bought Kurt and how Kurt kept it on his bed. Clearly he was making progress. "Thank you."

Neither boy noticed Burt creepy quietly back upstairs. He had woken up when he heard glass smashing in the kitchen. He had come downstairs but paused when he heard Kurt and Blaine talking. It broke his heart when he heard Kurt speaking of all the things he was missing out on and how didn't like his new school but had to be there because there was nowhere else to go.

He had let too much pass in Kurt's life and he was damned if was going to let his son be miserable in that new school of his. It was his duty to look after Kurt and he was going to do his job properly.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	9. Nightmare

**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are so kind and I so happy that you are all still enjoying this!**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing hard work! Thank you! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Nightmares**

Blaine eventually had to go, but not before giving Kurt a goodbye kiss and reassurance that he would call him. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of Blaine – even though at the moment there wasn't much to smile about. Kurt was currently sat at a table, dutifully practicing reading brail, trying to remember everything Mrs Hunter had taught him but he was struggling.

Burt couldn't take more time off work – Kurt's hospital bills would be coming in soon and they would not be cheap – and seeing as Kurt couldn't be alone at the moment, he had gone to the garage with Burt. It was much louder than he remembered and he was hunched over, trying desperately to drown out the noise.

Carol had dropped by, bringing the two boys lunch and was currently chatting with Burt. "How about if we come over for dinner?" She asked. "No Rachel this time. I know Kurt didn't handle that too well but I'm sure he and Finn could find something to do."

"Maybe in a few days," Burt answered carefully. "I know we haven't been able to see each other as much lately."

"First with Finn and now this," Carol murmured. "We can't let this put our lives on hold."

"It's not," Burt said defensively. "But Kurt needs time. This is a huge adjustment to him and for me too." Kurt bowed his head, biting his lip, "and I'm going to be there for him, for everything. I let this happen in the first place. It's time I took responsibility."

"Burt," Carol gasped. "It wasn't your fault."

"Feels like it," Burt muttered. "I should have known about the bullying. I should have taken a flame thrower to that school years ago."

"Burt," Carol admonished, "now the school isn't perfect but you can't destroy it. You weren't to know about the bullying."

"I should have seen that my kid was scared," Burt sighed in frustration. "There is no excuse."

Carol fell silent and the sound of someone fixing a car filled the garage. "I have to get to work," she said softly. "I'll call you later."

"Have a good day," Burt murmured. There were echoing footsteps as Carol left and Kurt then heard Burt's heavy ones head in his direction. "How's it going?" Burt asked, sitting opposite Kurt, pulling out the lunch Carol had brought them.

"Slowly," Kurt said quietly. "Dad?"

"Hmm," Burt grunted, pushing a sandwich towards Kurt.

"It's not your fault," Kurt murmured and Burt looked up sharply.

"What?" He asked.

"I never told you how bad the bullying was," Kurt continued. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt," Burt said softly. He quickly diverted away from the subject. "There's a sandwich in front of you."

Kurt pushed his books aside and reached out clumsily for the sandwich. They were quiet as they ate lunch, Burt looking at the book of brail that Kurt had been going over.

Kurt spent the rest of the day going over and over the brail, daydreaming about Blaine and patting Lucy occasionally. Kurt had also brought his cane with him and had a go of manoeuvring around the stick. _Tap, tap, tap _soundedas he moved it from side to side in front of him. Burt watched with careful eyes as Kurt walked around the shop. His employees' kept an eye out for him too, ready to help him if he was about to step into any dangers or if he left the garage by accident.

At the end of the day Burt stopped Kurt halfway through his lap around the garage. "Hey, ready to go?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded and heard Lucy padding up to him. Burt took the cane of Kurt and handed him Lucy's rein. The two headed to the car and slipped in, beginning the drive home. "You shouldn't put your relationship on hold with Carol because of me," Kurt said quietly and Burt grunted.

"I'm not. Our lives have changed Kurt – not as much as yours – but they have changed. We need time to adjust."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. They were quiet the rest of the way home. They headed inside and Burt went to clean up while Kurt chose to lie down on the couch. Burt went upstairs and jumped in the shower and Kurt started drifting into unconsciousness.

_The library was quiet – as it always was at McKinley – and Kurt was working away on his French homework. Burt and Carol were at his home at the moment and Kurt wanted to give them as much alone time as he could. The school would be closing soon and Kurt packed up his things, throwing his satchel over his shoulder and leaving the library. _

_Kurt sauntered down the hallway, glad that for once it was quiet, empty, and that he didn't have to worry about someone pushing him into the metal lockers like they did every day. He was passing the science wings when he felt a strong grip close around his upper arm and yank him sideways. Kurt gasped and looked around wildly as he was dragged into the science room. _

_A swift fist collided with his stomach and Kurt doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. So much for being left alone. He was shoved down, narrowly missing the counter table top and landed on the ground with a thump. A fist connected with his jaw and he groaned as he was pinned to the ground, a heavy weight on top of him. His head was forced straight and he gasped, fear turning his blood cold. _

"_You stupid little fag," Karofsky hissed, spitting in his face. "I'll make sure that you can't perv on me again. This is all your fault. You did this to me." Karofsky's paw of a hand forced his eye open and Kurt watched with horror as he brought a dropper up to his eye and a splash of liquid fell into his eye. _

_A first he felt nothing, but then the burn erupted and he howled with pain. His other eye was forced open and Kurt bucked wildly but he was no match for the weight of his tormentor. Kurt screamed and howled and then the weight was gone from his body but the burn was still pooling in his eyes. Kurt brought his hands to his face and curled up. Karofsky kicked him one more time before Kurt heard his retreating footsteps. _

"Kurt!" Burt yelled and Kurt bolted up right and gasped for breath, shaking all over. Kurt twisted and turned, hands reaching out for something solid but found nothing. He let out a sob and Burt grabbed his hands, pulling him into a hug. Kurt sobbed wretchedly and clung to Burt, shaking against him.

"You're safe Kurt," Burt murmured in his ear. "You're safe, just breathe." Kurt tried to suppress a sob and shuddered violently, pressing himself close into Burt's protective embrace. "It was just a dream." Burt had come down the stairs after his shower to find Kurt twisting and screaming in his sleep. Burt knew instantly that he had been dreaming of the attack. He had yet to tell Burt the details of it, not wanting to put stress on his heart. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Kurt moaned against Burt's shoulder. His shoulders shook as he cried, still reeling from the dream.

The phone rang and Kurt whimpered at the sound, his hands coming up to cover his ears. "I'll get it," Burt said, pulling back gently.

"I'll be downstairs," Kurt told him hoarsely, body still shaking. He hesitantly got to his feet and stumbled his way to the basement. Burt watched him warily before hurrying to get the phone. Kurt blundered down to his room, Lucy following at his heels. Kurt bumped into his bed and crawled onto it. He reached blindly for the bear Blaine had given him and held it close, curling up into a ball and burying his head into his pillow.

Kurt struggled to regulate his breathing, on the verge of a panic attack. His dream was a memory of the attack, the last thing he would ever see. It was Sue Sylvester who had found him. She had been rowing with Will when the two of them came striding down the hall and heard him crying and screaming in pain. They had rushed in and found him curled up on the floor. Sue had yelled at Will to phone an ambulance and Kurt passed out from the pain before the paramedics had arrived. He hadn't heard anything from either teacher but he didn't expect to.

Kurt took deep shuddering breathes, thinking of Blaine to try and help himself calm down, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Kurt heard footsteps and Burt was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back. "Who was it?" Kurt asked, eager to get his mind off the attack.

"Carol, she just got off work," Burt answered, "wanted to talk about a dinner date."

"Did you make one?" Kurt inquired, breathing still laboured.

"Not at the moment," Burt said.

"You should," Kurt shivered. "Call her back. I'm OK."

"You're shaking like a leaf, kid," Burt grunted. "It can wait."

"No, I'll calm down," Kurt assured him, shaking his head, taking deep, steadying breaths.

Burt waited until Kurt had stopped shaking and his breathing had returned to normal. "OK, I'll be upstairs if you need me," Burt said and stood up. He cast another look over his shoulder at Kurt before heading back upstairs to call Carol.

Kurt whimpered and groaned against his pillow. His heart was still beating uncontrollably fast and he was drenched in a cold sweat. He clutched the bear tighter and Lucy whimpered somewhere to his left. He felt the bed dip and Lucy's scent washed over him. He felt gentle licking on his arm and he shakily held a hand to pat the dog. Kurt tried to visualize his room, the way he had last decorated it. He could see it in his mind and he opened his eyes but saw nothing but darkness. Kurt buried his head back into his pillow and fought the sob that threatened to escape him.

When Burt got off the phone he hurried down stairs and found Kurt lying on his bed, Lucy sprawled next to him, gently rubbing the dog's fur, his other hand clutching the bear Blaine had given him tightly. "You alright Kurt?" Burt asked, coming in.

"M'K," Kurt mumbled, still stroking Lucy. "Did you make a date?"

"Yeah, next Friday," Burt told him, watching Kurt with mournful eyes, thankful that Kurt couldn't see the look he was giving him because he knew that Kurt would hate the pity.

"Good," Kurt nodded.

"Finn's coming too," Burt continued. "Family dinner."

"Sounds nice," Kurt nodded again, swallowing thickly.

"You need anything?" Burt asked and Kurt shook his head. "Right, I'm going to start on dinner," Burt announced.

"I'll come up," Kurt said quietly, "beats sitting in the dark with nothing to do."

Burt's heart clenched and Kurt made his way off the bed, Lucy following him. Burt placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder as he led him up the stairs. He'd always be there to support his son, no matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	10. Dalton

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I can't get over how many of you like this!**

**Thank you captain-ally for all you hard work and encouragement, I couldn't have done this without you so thank you so much! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Dalton **

"Kurt! Can you come in here?" Burt called from the living room table. He waited and Kurt came from the living room from where he was listening to _The Sound of Music – _being his mother's favourite musical, it never failed to offer him comfort – and stumbled to a chair.

"What is it, Dad?" Kurt asked, brow frowning. He didn't wear his shades in the house; the irritation was still fading to a point where it was barely noticeable.

"I want to speak to you about something," Burt cleared his throat. "About the school you are going to."

"Oh, what about it?" Kurt asked, curious as to where this was heading.

"You're unhappy there," Burt stated. It wasn't a question; he knew his son wasn't enjoying being there.

"N-no," Kurt stuttered. "It's an adjustment, is all."

"You are a lousy liar, Kurt," Burt grunted.

Kurt bit his lip. "It's just different."

"I don't want you to be there because you think you have to be," Burt said. "There are other options."

"Like what?" Kurt asked bitterly. "Home school?"

"Dalton Academy," Burt said bluntly and Kurt froze.

"What?"

"I've been ringing around and Dalton is one of the few schools that offer special services for those with disabilities," Burt told him, a smiling gracing his lips, "and there is also the benefit of knowing a few people there."

"You – you want to send me to Dalton?" Kurt asked breathlessly, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing.

"If you want to," Burt nodded. "At Dalton you could join the glee club and be with your friends and Blaine."

"I – Dad, I don't know what to say," Kurt breathed, tears welling in his cloudy eyes.

"What do you think?" Burt asked. "Is that something you would like?"

"Dad, I would love to," Kurt gave a watery chuckle. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would," Burt grunted. "I'm your dad and you deserve the best."

Kurt stood up and ran his hands along the table until he reached Burt and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dad," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Burt said gruffly. "You still have to learn to read brail before you can attend, mind."

"Of course," Kurt nodded, pulling back. "Thank you so much."

For weeks Kurt had deceived Blaine. He hadn't told the boy that he would be transferring to Dalton, wanting to keep it a surprise. They met up nearly every day, sometimes going out to a Lima Bean for coffee, Blaine helping Kurt get used to being in public places without the fear of running into anyone from McKinley there, other days staying home. Most of the time, they were content to just be together. Blaine knew that Kurt was still adjusting and didn't want to push him. For hours on end, they would just talk; listen to music and share moments that both boys would treasure far into later life.

Four weeks later and Kurt was finally able to attend Dalton. He dressed slowly in his new uniform, feeling the material under his fingers. Burt helped him with his tie and passed him his sunglasses. Kurt fumbled for his satchel and Burt helped him to the car. Unfortunately Kurt couldn't take Lucy to Dalton and was forced to use his cane.

Kurt fidgeted nervously in the car as Burt drove him to Dalton. He was nervous about starting a new school, about Blaine's reaction and everyone treating him differently.

"You OK?" Burt asked as they drove.

Kurt shrugged. "Nervous," he admitted.

Dalton came into view and Burt slowed down, pulling into the parking lot. He jumped out and helped Kurt out. He gripped his father's arm tightly, taking in all the noise around him, swinging his cane in front of him as he walked. There were students chatting loudly and laughing. Burt looked around in awe; the school was huge and so beautiful. Kurt swallowed nervously and gripped Burt's arm tighter. They got a few stares as they walked past and Burt was glad his son couldn't see them. Burt led them to front office where the principle was waiting for them.

"Mr Hummel, I'm Andrew Austin. We spoke on the phone," Andrew greeted, shaking his hand. Andrew took Kurt's free hand and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"Your father was telling me that you know Blaine Anderson," Andrew smiled. "He will come and help you around with your classes."

"Thank you," Kurt beamed.

"You're welcome. Over the years we have had a few students who are blind attend our school so we have all the necessary equipment for you," Andrew explained. "We have ordered all the necessary text books in brail for you but we are still waiting for them to arrive. Because you have missed out on so much school, you'll be put in the junior classes with Blaine. "

"Thank you so much," Kurt said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Andrew smiled. "If you have any questions or problems, please feel free to come and talk to me."

"I will," Kurt assured him, grinning. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and froze.

"Ah, Mr Anderson," Andrew said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "I would like to introduce to our new student."

Kurt turned, hoping that he was facing in Blaine's direction. If not, this could be mortifyingly embarrassing. "Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm new here."

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped. "What – you're attending here now?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Blaine laughed and suddenly, Kurt was engulfed in a hug. He chuckled and hugged his boyfriend back. Blaine punched him lightly on the arm as he pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kurt shrugged. "That's OK, yeah?"

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic," Blaine beamed brightly and Kurt smiled in relief.

"Well I can see you are in good hands, kid," Burt chuckled. "I'll see you after school."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt smiled, reaching out for his father. Burt gave him a brief hug and pulled away.

"Have a good day. Bye, Blaine," Burt grunted and headed out.

"Mr Anderson, I trust you will show Kurt around and help him out," Andrew smiled.

"Of course, sir," Blaine said cheerfully. "Come on Kurt. I'll introduce you to everyone." Andrew handed Blaine Kurt's timetable and Blaine took his boyfriend's hand in his. "Ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded nervously. They walked out together and when they stepped into the corridor Kurt's hand flinched in his. "Everything OK?" Blaine looked at him in concern.

"It's just – won't people mind – us holding hands, I mean?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Zero bullying tolerance," Blaine explained, "and everyone's pretty much OK with it anyway."

"Oh," Kurt breathed.

"It will take some time to get used to," Blaine assured him. "It took me time and if makes you uncomfortable, you can hold my arm instead."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I want to hold your hand."

He missed Blaine's bright smile but felt Blaine give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my friends," he announced and started walking again. Kurt stuck close to Blaine, holding his cane tightly in his other hand. They got some curious glances – though they were thankfully devoid of judgement – and Blaine was glad that Kurt couldn't see them. He didn't need to be any more nervous than he already was. "Guys," Blaine called out suddenly. "I want you to meet our new student. Kurt Hummel."

"Hey Kurt," said a male voice that Kurt recognized as Wes'.

"Hi," he greeted shyly.

"Nice to see you again Kurt," David said and Kurt instantly recognized his voice.

"This is Nick and Jeff," Blaine introduced.

"I'm Jeff," the blonde boy spoke up and Kurt paid particular attention to his voice, storing away a mental note for future reference.

"I'm Nick," the brunette boy smiled. His voice was softer and smoother than Jeff's.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt," Wes beamed and Kurt smiled, his nerves starting to dim in their presence.

"It's nice to finally meet the boy that Blaine talks not stop about," Jeff grinned and Blaine blushed.

"He has the prettiest skin," David impersonated Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Well it's true," Blaine mumbled and Kurt nudged him. The boys laughed good-naturedly and Kurt smiled.

"Alright, enough teasing," Blaine called out over the noise. "What do we have first?"

"English," Jeff answered promptly.

"Come on," Blaine said and propelled Kurt forward. Kurt tapped his cane out in front of him and started counting under his breath.

Blaine let him be as they walked, the boys chatting alongside them, watching Kurt curiously. They reached the classroom and Blaine helped Kurt into his seat.

"Kurt? Why were you counting?" Blaine asked.

"Oh," Kurt blushed, "I'm trying to remember how many steps it was. That way, if I get lost, I might be able to find my way again."

Blaine gave him an adoring look that had his friends sniggering quietly. "You are amazing," Blaine murmured quietly to his boyfriend and Kurt blushed.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised as the Warblers helped him throughout the day. They happily helped him make notes, explaining things to him when he got confused. When they were walking down the grand staircase to lower levels of Dalton, Kurt missed a step and Blaine along with Nick quickly grabbed him under the arms to stop him from falling.

Kurt shook in their arms and Blaine held him closely. "I'm OK," Kurt mumbled, embarrassed and slightly scared. They helped him down the stairs carefully and Blaine gripped Kurt's hand in his as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

Kurt enjoyed his first day at Dalton; it was already much better than his other school and a world away from McKinley. At the end of the day Blaine walked him to where he knew Burt would be waiting for them.

"Before you go," Blaine said, gently pulling Kurt off to one side for some privacy. "There is something I've wanted to give you all day."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine grinned and pressed himself closer to Kurt, sealing his lips against his boyfriend's. Kurt gasped and melted into the kiss. He held Blaine tightly and kissed him back.

"Did you have a good first day?" Blaine asked, pulling back slowly.

"The best," Kurt breathed, a huge smile on his face.

"Good," Blaine replied, putting his lips back to Kurt's.

**Yay Kurt is at Dalton! I want to thank everyone who suggested it and wanted Kurt to be there, because that where the story was heading. I do love to hear all your suggestions and ideas so if you have any for this story, feel free to tell me and it may end up in the story. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	11. New Directions

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all well and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I should have said this sooner but you have given me over 100 reviews! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this and it's such a pleasure to write! **

**Thanks captain-ally for all your hard work and encouragement! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: New Directions **

It was a shock to Kurt to learn that he was assimilating in to Dalton far better than he ever had at McKinley, even when he still had his sight. Even though he wasn't a part of the Warblers just yet – he wanted to adjust before he joined any groups – they had taken him under their wing and they all got on surprisingly well.

Of course, having Blaine at Dalton made things so much easier. Blaine always made him feel connected to the world, even through the simplest of gestures. Kurt was slowly getting used to using his cane around the school and he had finally managed to open his locker without help from anyone, having memorised how many twists on his lock it took.

It was Friday afternoon and school had just let out. Blaine was coming over to spend the weekend – a common occurrence as of late – and was driving the two of them back to Lima. They made their way to Blaine's car and slid in, Blaine putting their bags on the back seat. He slid into the front and waited until Kurt had buckled himself up before starting the engine and pulling out.

"Carol and Finn are coming tonight too," Kurt said as Blaine drove.

"Cool," he beamed. "I like Carol, she seems nice."

"She is," Kurt nodded. "She makes my dad happy."

"Do you and Finn get along?" Blaine asked.

"Now we do, I guess," Kurt answered.

"You didn't use to?"

"Not really," Kurt shrugged. "Finn was a football player, I was the gay kid. There's not really much mood to bond there."

Blaine frowned and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when his boyfriend stayed silent. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Was he one of the ones who bullied you?" Blaine asked.

"Sort of. He never did anything to stop it. Most of the boys in the club had been a part of the bullying, all the boys have been on the football team," Kurt told him.

"Were you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I was the kicker for one game," Kurt blushed. "It was the only game they won that season."

"You never cease to amaze me," Blaine chuckled and Kurt grinned. Blaine continued to ask Kurt questions about his time as a football player until they reached the house.

He pulled up and parked on the edge of the road before shutting off the engine. He jumped out and grabbed their bags, closing the door with his spare hand.

Kurt slid out and shut the door firmly. He tripped as he stepped away from the car and landed on the grass with an _oomph. _

"Kurt! Are you OK?" Blaine gasped, crouching beside his boyfriend.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled. "Bugger."

"Here," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand gently and pulling him up. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," Kurt sighed and Blaine gently stroked his cheek, smiling when Kurt leant into the touch.

"Come on," Blaine smiled. "Before your dad thinks I'm up to no good."

Kurt sniggered and let Blaine help him to the house. "Dad, we're home," Kurt called and Lucy came bounding up to him. "Hey girl," he smiled, patting Lucy's head.

"Hey kids," Burt greeted them as they came into the living room.

"Hi Burt," Blaine beamed.

"Good day?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded and Burt was happy to see a smile on his face. "Carol and Finn should be here soon," Burt told them and Kurt nodded.

"I'm going to change," Kurt announced and made his way downstairs, Blaine following. When they were downstairs, Blaine watched as Kurt moved to his wardrobe and chose an outfit with ease.

"How do you know what you're choosing?" Blaine asked, curiosity overtaking him.

Kurt smirked. "I can picture everything in my wardrobe. Fashion is one of my passions and I always know where I put my clothes."

Blaine chuckled, impressed. Kurt fumbled to the bathroom and slipped inside, shutting the door. Blaine took this opportunity to change out of his uniform also. He was dressed by the time Kurt came out of the bathroom, in stylish clothes as always.

"Carol and Finn are here," Kurt said, head cocked to one side as he listened intently. Blaine listened hard and could hear heavy footsteps on the floor above them.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head and moved to Kurt, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and kissing him. Kurt gasped but melted into the kiss, moving his lips against Blaine's. Kurt knew he would never tire of the taste of Blaine. His boyfriend moved back and Kurt panted softly, hand coming up to Blaine's face and trailing a thumb over his lips. Blaine let Kurt explore his face with his fingers. Kurt leant forward and caught the side of Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine murmured and Kurt blushed.

"You are, too."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hands in his. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him up the stairs and to the living room.

Dinner was going well up until Finn mentioned glee club.

"Dude, New Directions misses you," Finn said and Kurt dropped his fork. He blushed and Blaine leant down to pick it up for him, placing it in his hand. "We have something we want to share with you."

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Just, can you come to McKinley?" Finn asked, not wanting to give anything way.

"No," Burt said firmly and Finn looked up in shock. "You want to talk to Kurt, you do it anywhere other than that school. They're more than welcome here."

"OK, we'll come here," Finn nodded. "Is tomorrow cool?"

"I guess," Kurt shrugged.

Finn looked to Blaine and bit his lip slightly. "It's kind of just for Kurt," he said, raising his eyebrows and Blaine frowned.

"Blaine stays," Kurt said firmly. "He's here for the weekend."

"Oh, OK then," Finn shrugged and went back to eating.

Carol smiled and looked back down at her food but Burt was watching Kurt carefully.

After dinner, the Hudson's didn't stay long and left with a cheerful goodbye. Burt shooed Kurt and Blaine away when they tried to help clean up and they went to a living room. Blaine slipped in a movie that Kurt had seen before – so he could visualise it in his mind while listening to the dialogue – and cuddled up next to him.

Blaine spent the movie watching Kurt as he played with the hair on the back of his neck, twirling a stray curl around his finger. When Kurt started yawning, Burt called it a night. Kurt kissed Blaine goodnight before taking Lucy downstairs with him to bed.

It was early when New Directions rocked up at the Hummel home. Finn was leading the group with Rachel by his side. Burt answered the door and grunted, pulling it wide so they could come in.

"You can use the backyard, I'll get Kurt." Burt said, indicating to the back door. The group nodded and headed outside, getting ready.

The door slid open and they gave a confused look to Blaine, who they had yet to meet.

"Hey hot stuff," Santana leered and Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Blaine," Rachel greeted, stepping forward. "I hope you won't use this performance as a basis of our talent and relay this to your fellow Warbler members."

Blaine shifted again, a pained expression on his face. "The Warblers don't condone spying. We work hard for the chance to compete."

Rachel huffed but nodded. The group turned as they heard footsteps and Kurt emerged. He had his shades on and was holding on to Lucy's rein as she led him outside.

"Blaine, I couldn't find my cane," Kurt frowned and Blaine came to him, slipping his hand to his boyfriends.

Blaine looked at the group and saw they had all turned eerily pale. Mercedes had tears in her eyes, mouth opening and closing in shock, no words able to come to her. Tina had her hands clapped to her own mouth, Mike's arm around her tightly. Even Santana and Puck looked horrified.

"I – I can't do this," Mercedes stammered, tears spilling down her cheeks and she started backing away.

"What? Mercedes?" Kurt asked, confused. Mercedes dashed past them, into the house and was gone. Everyone was looking at him with pity and Blaine's jaw hardened.

"Holy shit," Sam breathed and Kurt bit his lip.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, clutching Blaine's hand tightly. "Blaine? I don't understand."

"We – we didn't think it was this bad," Quinn breathed, taking in the sight of Kurt and Lucy.

"What did you expect?" Blaine asked coldly, unable to keep his mouth closed any longer. "Didn't Finn and Rachel tell you that Kurt is now blind?"

"But it's, like, a temporary thing right?" Finn asked.

Blaine jaw dropped and Kurt scowled. "No it's not temporary," he hissed. "Really, Finn?"

"I – I think we should go," Rachel stammered, her confidence starting to fade.

The group agreed and quickly bade Kurt goodbye and Blaine watched with a furious gaze as they bolted, unable to handle the fact their friend was now blind. All except two for three.

"It's good to see you, Kurt," Tina smiled shakily, gently squeezing Kurt's arm.

"You look good, Kurt," Mike smiled, gently giving him a one armed hug. "I'm sorry about the others."

"I miss you dolphin," Brittany pouted, kissing Kurt's cheek. Blaine made a mental note to ask about that later.

"I – I don't understand," Kurt muttered, obviously distressed.

"Do you want us to go?" Tina asked softly. "We didn't mean to make you upset."

"I – I don't know," Kurt mumbled.

"We'll come back," Mike decided. "Just let us know when you're ready." Mike turned to Blaine with a smile. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we could get together soon?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine nodded, grinning. At least Kurt had some real friends amongst all his other, clearly incompetent ones.

"Do we have to go?" Brittany pouted.

"Come on, Brittany," Tina said.

"Bye dolphin," Brittany pouted.

"Bye boo," Kurt said softly.

The three of the left and Kurt reached out for Blaine, tucking himself into his chest. "Blaine? Why did they leave? I don't understand?" He whimpered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, baby," Blaine soothed and he blushed at the pet name; it had slipped out without warning. "They weren't ready to accept that your life had changed and they could have done something to help."

"Weren't ready to accept it?" Kurt hissed. "What? They thought this was a choice?"

"Don't think about it," Blaine instructed. "You don't need them."

Burt was furious. They had wanted to see Kurt but had barely stayed two minutes before bolting. What kind of a 'family' did that? The New Directions went on and on about commitment and love but at the first sign of trouble, they upped and left. Well, Burt thought, family my ass. It was certainly not a family that Kurt would have any further association with.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	12. Outing

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing review and I'm so glad that you are still enjoying this! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing work! Thank you so much!**

**Unfortunately I won't be able to update tomorrow! I am so sorry! I'm busy and my beta is busy too so we don't have the time! I'm so sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 12: Outing **

Kurt was quiet after the encounter with New Directions and Blaine bit his lip, unsure of how to help his boyfriend. He was angry that these people called Kurt their friend when they only seemed to take from him and give nothing in return. They were currently in the living room, music playing from Kurt's laptop, sitting in silence.

Blaine knew that Kurt would be going through everything that had happened, unable to understand what was going on.

Blaine's phone buzzed loudly and Kurt's head jerked up at the sound. Blaine grabbed his phone off the coffee table and saw that he had a new message from Wes.

_I know you are with Kurt but do you two want to come for lunch tomorrow? – W_

"Wes wants to know if you want to go out for lunch tomorrow," Blaine smiled, turning to face Kurt, "with the Warblers."

"I don't mind," Kurt shrugged.

"I'll tell him we'll be there," Blaine decided, knowing it would be good for Kurt.

_We'll be there. Where are we going? – B_

Wes messaged Blaine back with the details and he relayed them to Kurt, who nodded his approval. Blaine gently moved from his spot on the floor and slid on to the couch next to Kurt, pulling the boy close to him. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent.

"What did I do wrong?" Kurt whispered and Blaine rubbed his arm, dropping a kiss onto his forehead.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt," Blaine told him firmly, "Nothing. I'm afraid they aren't really your friends for leaving like they did."

Kurt sighed and clung to Blaine tightly. "I thought they were my friends. They were always talking about being a 'family' in glee club."

Blaine's jaw clenched at this. How could they be a family if they hadn't even seen that Kurt was getting bullied?

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said sincerely, "but you don't need them. You have me and your dad and the Warblers now."

Kurt gently placed a kiss on the side of Blaine's neck, humming happily. "You're right."

Blaine turned Kurt's head and captured his lips in a kiss, pushing all his emotions for Kurt into the action. Kurt kissed him back, hand sliding up to cup his jaw and pull him closer.

"They're here," Wes grinned as he saw Blaine approaching with Kurt and a dog. They were sitting in the garden at the restaurant at a large table. "You made it."

Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled softly.

"What's your dog's name?" Nick asked, standing up and holding out his hand for Lucy to sniff before patting the dog's head.

"This is Lucy," Kurt introduced.

"My sister has a German Shepherd for a guide dog," Nick told Kurt and the boy frowned.

"Your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, she has been blind since she was five," Nick told Kurt.

"Oh," he breathed. "How does she deal with it?"

"Well, she has had a lot longer than you and her eyes just failed, you had your sight taken from you so it's different," Nick explained gently, "and she was so little when it happened but she coped and she's doing fine."

Kurt nodded and gently reached out for Nick, grabbing his upper arm and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Nick smiled. "You're welcome. Come sit down."

Blaine helped Kurt into the chair at the end so that Lucy could sit next to him and Blaine took his other side. He read the menu to Kurt so that he could choose a meal, which he did without too much hardship.

"So Kurt, when are you going to join the Warblers?" Jeff asked and Kurt frowned.

"I don't know," he said slowly.

"You should join," Nick beamed. "You're really good."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, voice full of suspicion. "You haven't heard me sing."

"Uh that's not exactly true," Thad grinned sheepishly. "You see, after your failed attempt to spy on us, we did some research and found some videos."

"Does a fourteen and half minute Celine Dion song in French ring any bells?" David asked and Kurt blushed bright red.

"You saw that?" He gasped.

"That was impressive," Blaine grinned and Kurt flushed darker. "You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader."

"I joined with Mercedes," Kurt said quietly, faltering slightly on Mercedes' name. "We did it so we could have a chance of getting some solos and Sue Sylvester is – well, she gets what she wants, using whatever methods she can."

"Like what?" Wes asked.

"Black mail, manipulation and the list goes on," Kurt shrugged.

"That's so wrong," David shook his head.

Kurt shrugged. "It's not exactly weird at McKinley."

Blaine shook his head, jaw clenching.

"The Warblers," David started, changing the subject, "haven't had a countertenor in forever and we would so win if we had you."

Kurt frowned. "You – you really think that?"

"Are you kidding?" Wes cried. "We'd be unstoppable."

"Please join," Nick begged. "Please, please, please, please, _please_."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" The Warbler's cheered and Kurt laughed wholeheartedly at this. Their meals came and nobody batted an eye as Blaine helped Kurt with his. Thad kept sneaking Lucy food and grinned each time she licked his fingers in response.

"Don't think I can't hear you feeding Lucy," Kurt warned and Thad's jaw dropped.

"How?" He gasped.

"I can hear, you know," Kurt smirked. "I know what Lucy sounds like when she's eating."

The Warblers laughed loudly as Thad pouted and Kurt stroked Lucy's head. They stayed in the garden long after they had finished their meals, filling Kurt in on their antics and crazy stories that had happened before his transfer.

"We still don't know how he got on the roof," David laughed and Kurt sniggered.

Eventually – although to their disappointment – they had to get going. As they were saying goodbye and Nick had Kurt distracted by giving him his number, Wes and David pulled Blaine aside.

"How's he doing?" Wes asked.

"He's so brave," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt over his shoulder. "I don't know how he does it."

"When you turned up, he seemed upset," David said carefully.

"His old glee club, New Directions, came over yesterday," Blaine explained, hand curling into a fist. "They said they had prepared something for him. They all bailed before they had even sung to him. They couldn't handle it."

"They left?" Wes asked, eyebrows shooting almost to his hairline.

"Kurt told me how they were meant to be a family and they can't handle that he's blind now. That it's too much for them," Blaine growled. "There were only three who made an effort and want to see him again."

Wes and David patted him on the shoulder. "He doesn't need them. He has us now."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks guys."

"We've got your backs," David promised.

Blaine smiled and gave his friends a quick hug. The three of them hurried back to the group, Blaine's hand slipping into Kurt's.

"We'll see you guys at school," Jeff beamed.

"Bye," Kurt smiled and left with Blaine and Lucy.

"Come with an audition piece," Thad called after them and they chuckled.

"Thank you," Kurt said to Blaine as they headed back to the car.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For making me come out," Kurt smiled. "I had fun and it felt...normal."

"I'm glad you had fun because I did too," Blaine grinned, squeezing Kurt's hand. "They really like you."

"I like them too," Kurt whispered.

"I could help you pick an audition song if you like," Blaine told him. They reached the car and Blaine opened the door, allowing Lucy to jump in the back. Kurt opened his door and slipped in. Blaine hurried to his side and slid into the front seat.

"I think I have a song in mind," Kurt said as Blaine was starting the engine.

"Will you tell me what it is?" He asked, pulling out of his parking space.

"No," Kurt smirked. "You'll have to wait along with everyone else."

"Tease," Blaine grumbled but he was smiling. He drove them back to the Hummel house and they both jumped out, Kurt sliding his hands along the car until he reached the back door and opened it to let Lucy out. She leapt out and waited patiently for Kurt.

Burt was still at the garage and so they had the house to themselves. "Blaine? Are there any messages on the phone?" Kurt asked and Blaine moved to the kitchen bench to look at the answering machine. It was flashing and he pressed play.

"You have one message," came the electronic voice. "Message one."

"Hi, Kurt. It's Mercedes." Blaine watched as Kurt froze. "I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday. I just – I'm so sorry. Seeing you – I couldn't do it Kurt. I don't know how to –"

"Delete it," Kurt instructed, his voice hard. Blaine quickly pressed delete.

"Message deleted. You have no messages."

Blaine moved to Kurt and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's. Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's neck and the shorter boy reached up and gently extracted Kurt's sunglasses and placed them on the table. Kurt had his eyes closed, body trembling slightly.

"It's OK," Blaine said softly. "You can let it out."

A tear slid from under his eye lashes and down his cheek. Blaine held him tightly and let Kurt cry, allowing him to release the pent up emotions he had been carrying around him since yesterday.

Blaine vowed never to let Kurt feel this way again; he had good friends now, ones that would actually look out for him. Blaine, along with the Warblers, would take care of him now.

**What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	13. It's out there

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday! But here I am with a brand new chpater for you! **

**Thank to captain-ally and all her hard work that she has done for me. She is AMAZING! Go check out her work! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: It's out there**

Blaine bolted off the couch, looking around wildly, finding nothing but darkness and feeling horribly confused. The light flicked on and he blinked at the sudden brightness, scrunching his face up. A piercing scream filled the house and Blaine suddenly realized why he had awoken in the first place.

Burt brushed past him and Blaine was right on his heels, running down stairs to Kurt. "Kurt?" Burt yelled and Kurt fell off the bed in shock. "Kurt?"

"Don't! Leave me alone," Kurt screamed, scrambling backwards and knocking into his bedside table.

"Easy, Kurt," Burt said, coming into the room.

"Go away! Leave me alone," Kurt sobbed brokenly and Blaine's heart broke, tears welling in his eyes.

"Kurt, it's me, your dad," Burt pleaded and Kurt continued to sob.

"Dad?" Kurt echoed.

"Yeah, and Blaine," Burt told him gently.

"Where – where am I?" Kurt cried.

"You're at home," Burt assured him, voice soft. "You're safe."

"Not – not at McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"You're home, Kurt," Blaine said, using a gentle tone.

Kurt sobbed again and brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head into them. They approached cautiously and Burt gently laid a hand on Kurt's back. Kurt flinched violently and Burt pulled away with a pain expression.

"Let's get you up," Burt said sadly and ignored Kurt's flinch, pulling him up. Blaine helped him and they got Kurt to the bed. Kurt curled up and buried his head into his pillow, fingers curling around the bear Blaine had given him. Blaine sat down carefully next to him.

"I'll be back," Burt murmured and hurried back upstairs.

"Baby?" Blaine asked, lying down next to Kurt so that they were facing each other.

Kurt hiccupped and gripped the bear more tightly. "Home, I'm at home," Kurt mumbled. "Not Karofsky, Blaine."

"Baby?" Blaine frowned. "Karofsky? What does this have to do with Karofsky?" Kurt flinched at the name and let out a choked sob. "Did you dream about him – wait. Kurt, was it Karofsky who did this to you?"

Kurt cried harder, choking on his sobs and Blaine had his answer.

"Come here Kurt," Blaine said softly, scooting closer and pulling Kurt into his chest. Kurt shuddered but then relaxed into Blaine's embrace, crying into his t-shirt. Blaine whispered soothing words in his ears, holding him tightly. Blaine had gone pale and he tried to stop himself shaking.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed painfully. "I'm _so _sorry."

"Shh, don't be, it's OK," Blaine soothed. He heard Burt's heavy footsteps and looked up to see him entering, holding a drink of water.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed. "I couldn't – I couldn't – he said he'd kill me."

"Who did?" Burt demanded, setting the cup down forcefully, water slipping over the edge of the cup.

Kurt whimpered, burying his head into Blaine's chest, trembling.

"Karofsky," Blaine answered for Kurt over his sobs. "It was Karofsky who did this to Kurt."

Burt froze, eyes wide and he trembled with anger.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Kurt wailed.

"It's OK Kurt," Burt said heavily. "You were scared."

Blaine held Kurt tightly, stroking his hair. "It's OK," he whispered.

"I have to make a call," Burt announced and left the room again.

"He's mad," Kurt hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I couldn't –"

"You were scared," Blaine overrode him. "We know now, Kurt. You're safe, I promise. We won't let anything hurt you, I promise. You're safe."

Blaine just held Kurt in his arms as he trembled, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He wiped Kurt's tears away but they continued to fall.

It was hours before Kurt calmed down, just laying limply in his boyfriends arms, emotionally exhausted. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Of course not," Blaine insisted. "I wish you had told me or your dad sooner so we could have helped. You've been holding onto this for so long."

"I couldn't," Kurt whispered. "I'm so scared."

"You're safe now, Kurt," Blaine told him. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kurt nodded against Blaine, snuggling even closer.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Burt came back down to Kurt's room, both boys still awake, though Kurt had stopped crying.<br>"I've called the police," Burt told them. "They're picking up Karofsky now. They want to hear your side of the attack down at the station and they'll take it from there."

"Dad?" Kurt said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault kid," Burt assured him. "You were terrified and threatened. I don't blame you."

"When do we leave?" Blaine asked, his jaw set. Burt could see that there was no point in trying to talk Blaine out of coming and Kurt needed all the support he could get at this point.

"As soon as possible," Burt said. Blaine helped Kurt up and quickly picked an outfit for him, keeping it simple. He directed Kurt to the bathroom and he changed as quickly as he could. Blaine changed himself before hurrying back to his boyfriend. Burt was handing Kurt a wet cloth to wipe his face with when Blaine came back.

"You ready?" Burt asked Blaine and he nodded. He took Kurt's hand and passed him his cane. Kurt took a shaky breath and squeezed Blaine's hand. They hurried out the car and Kurt slid into the back seat with Blaine.

They were silent as they drove to the police station, Blaine watching Kurt worriedly.

When they got there, an officer was waiting for them and immediately took Kurt with him, turning into an empty questioning room. Burt and Blaine were right on their heels, sitting on either side of Kurt, both looking protective. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's, to reassure him that he was there and he wasn't alone. Kurt squeezed back tightly.

"We have already spoken to Karofsky and we need to hear your side of the story," the officer – Harrison Trent, according to his badge – said.

"I- I," Kurt stuttered and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"It's OK, just breathe. You can do this," Blaine coached and Kurt took in a deep shuddering breath.

"I was coming out of the library," Kurt told Harrison, clutching Blaine's hand tightly, "and walking down the hall when I was grabbed by my arm." Kurt took another deep breath, unable to suppress the shiver that ran through his body. "I was punched in the stomach and then pushed down. I was hit across the jaw and Karofsky straddled me, pinning me down."

Burt growled and Blaine's jaw clenched tightly.

"Are you sure it was Karofsky? You could see him?" Harrison asked. Kurt could hear a pen scratching across a page frantically as the man hurried to write down everything he was saying.

"Yes. I am positive it was him," Kurt nodded, his voice shaky but insistent.

"Then what?" Harrison prompted.

"He said that he would make sure that I could never perv on him again. That it was all my fault and he had to stop me," Kurt shivered.

"Stop you from what? Were you attracted to Mr Karofsky?" Harrison asked.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, disgust written across his face. "No. _He _was attracted to _me_! He's been bullying me for years; pushing me into lockers, into dumpsters, throwing slushies in my face and throwing pee balloons at me," Kurt was ranting now, growing steadily angrier. "I confronted him, sick of him pushing me around and he kissed me! He kissed me."

"He did what?" Burt roared and Kurt flinched, Blaine immediately wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Mr Hummel," Harrison warned. "Please calm down."

Burt growled but fell quiet.

"Did you tell anyone about the incident?" Harrison continued.

"Blaine," he answered.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine interjected by way of explanation.

Harrison turned to him. "He contacted you."

"Yes. I went to Kurt's school and confronted Karofsky. He pushed me into a fence but didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone and so he left."

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Harrison asked.

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone," Kurt whispered painfully. "Having already blinded me, I was sure he wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat."

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Harrison inquired.

Kurt was silent and everyone stared at him. "Nothing at the moment," he finally answered.

"Alright. We have no more questions for you," Harrison said, capping his pen and sliding it back into his pocket.

"What happens now?" Burt demanded.

"We have to process this," Harrison told them, "before we can take any further action."

Burt nodded along with Blaine and Kurt. "Thank you," Burt grunted and Harrison nodded. Blaine helped his boyfriend up and they exited the room. Harrison and Burt shook hands before departing in separate directions.

Blaine led Kurt out, Kurt gripping his cane tightly in his hand, tapping it out in front of him. The three of them slipped into the car, Burt driving them home in silence. When they got home, Burt made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Blaine led Kurt to the couch and sat down, pulling Kurt into his lap.

"I am so proud of you, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely and Kurt's breath hitched.

"Why?' He asked, face contorted with confusion.

"Why? Kurt, you have so much courage. What you did back there was amazing and it was proof of how courageous you are," Blaine cried. "He threatened you and still you powered through your fear and talked. I wish I was half as brave as you are."

"You are," Kurt implored, hands coming to cup Blaine's face, fingers tracing over his boyfriend's features. "You are brave. You make me brave. I can't do this without you."

"You can," Blaine shook his head. "You are."

Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine. He missed his mouth but Blaine cupped Kurt's face and guided him to his lips. Burt listened from the kitchen and smiled for the first time that night. Kurt was lucky he found Blaine and for that Burt would be forever thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Just a note: I never planned for this story to be super long so sorry for that.**


	14. Comfort

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm having trouble getting the rest of the story out! Hopefully you likes this chapter and that it is alright. **

**Thanks to capatain-ally and all her hard work! Can't do this without you! **

**For those of you who read **_Prequel:Dalton Views_** I'm sorry but there will be no update with that story today! I didn't have the chance to write it and get it to captain-ally but hopefully there will be an update for that one tomorrow! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Comfort**

Kurt didn't go to school on Monday morning; he had an appointment with his therapist Belinda scheduled that morning so that he could talk about what happened that weekend.

Blaine had woken up early Monday morning and changed into his Dalton uniform. He ate breakfast with Burt, both of them plagued by fatigue from the lack of sleep they had gotten. Kurt hadn't been able to sleep. Even though rationally he knew he was safe – Karofsky was being held by police until they had gotten this mess sorted out – Kurt couldn't stop the fear bubbling inside him.

Karofsky knew that he had told – it had become obvious when the police had taken him to the station – and the thought terrified him. If Karofsky was capable of blinding him then he was surely capable of carrying out his death threat.

Kurt flinched when he heard footsteps, now incredibly jumpy with his fear. Lucy panted softly as Blaine entered and he gently scratched her head before lowering himself on the bed next to Kurt.

"I have to get going," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt closer to him. His boyfriend scrambled closer, tucking himself into Blaine's arms. "Will you be OK? You look pale."

Kurt breathing stuttered and he clutched Blaine's shirt tightly. "I'm scared, Blaine," Kurt whispered truthfully. So far they had been nothing but honest in their relationship and Kurt wanted to continue this.

"About what?" Blaine asked patiently.

"Karofsky," Kurt whimpered and Blaine held him tightly.

"He can't get to you, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "You're safe."

"Logically, yes," Kurt agreed, "but I'm still scared."

Blaine gently placed a kiss on his temple before speaking. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"I know," Kurt whispered.

"Promise me something?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Tell your therapist this," Blaine said and Kurt buried himself into Blaine's chest. "Please."

"I'll try," Kurt promised and Blaine kissed his temple again.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go," Blaine winced. He didn't want to leave Kurt but knew he had to go to school and inform the Warblers of what was going on.

"OK," Kurt murmured, pulling back and letting go of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face and kissed him sweetly, trying to offer his boyfriend some comfort. Kurt kissed him back slowly, darting out his tongue to taste Blaine.

Blaine pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I'll come back after school," he promised.

"You don't need to," Kurt said quietly. "I'll be OK."

"I want to," Blaine insisted. "I'll miss you. I like spending all this time with you."

"I do to," Kurt murmured. "So much."

"I'll be back," Blaine repeated. "Good luck today."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled softly. Blaine pulled away and Kurt listened to him leave. He sat still, listening to the muffled footsteps above him and the murmured voices until he heard the door close and a few minutes later, Blaine's car start.

Kurt pulled himself together and searched for his wardrobe, pulling out what he hoped was a stylish outfit.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the leather couch, shoulders tense. It had been a strained hour as he struggled to tell Belinda what had happened this weekend but he owed it to himself, Burt and Blaine to talk it out so that he could start moving on with his life and get rid of the fear that was threatening to hold him back.<p>

"You did very well today, Kurt," Belinda told him kindly. "I'll you see you next week at the same time."

"OK," Kurt nodded. He stood up, gripping his cane tightly and tapped his way to the door. He fumbled for the door handle and turned it.

Burt stood up when Kurt came out, hurrying to him. "How'd it go?" He asked, taking Kurt's arm.

"Alright," Kurt shrugged. "Felt nice to talk about it."

"Good," Burt smiled, glad that Kurt had been able to open up.

"Are we going home now?" Kurt asked as they headed out to the car.

"Yes," Burt answered.

They got to the car and slipped inside and headed home.

"Wow, so he's been keeping who did this to him to himself all this time?" Wes breathed, eyes wide. "How?"

"I have no idea," Blaine shook his head. "It was only by accident we found out."

"But the police have been told yeah?" Nick asked and Blaine nodded. "That's good."

"How's he coping?" David asked.

"He's scared," Blaine told them. "I don't know what to do."

"Be there for him," Jeff said. "He feels safe with you. He always angles himself in the direction of your voice when he's with you. He relies on you."

"We should do something for him," Wes offered. "Make sure he doesn't feel alone."

"That's a great idea," Blaine smiled. "Thanks Wes."

Wes nodded and grinned back and the boys started brainstorming what they could do for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking Lucy in the backyard when he heard voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying as he was too far away.<p>

He frowned when he heard the back door open and turned around.

"Kurt, you have some visitors," Burt announced.

"Who?"

"Us," Tina smiled. "Mike, Brittany."

"Hi," Kurt greeted.

"Also the others," Tina hesitated, "from New Directions."

Kurt's smile faded and he shifted. "Oh," he said softly.

"Kurt," Mercedes said and he heard her approach him. He felt her hands take his and she squeezed them tightly. She took a shaky breath. "I know I haven't been a good friend lately and for that I am so sorry. You were the one in trouble and I was being selfish."

Kurt said nothing, his face completely devoid of emotion.

"We wanted to apologize," Quinn spoke up, "and make up for our behaviour."

He felt someone take a stand next to him and wrap an arm around him. He sniffed and smelt Brittany's familiar perfume. "Hi dolphin," Brittany grinned and Kurt gave her a small smile.

"Can we give you our apology?" Finn asked hopefully.

Kurt again said nothing but just nodded. He heard them shuffling around and Mercedes let go off his hand. Someone briefly touched him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Mike whispered as he passed and Kurt nodded his hello.

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_So far away_  
><em>I wish you were here<em>  
><em>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the doors close<em>  
><em>And it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La da da da_  
><em>La da da da<em>  
><em>La da da da da da da da da<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kurt's face was blank as he listened, head bowed. The final notes lingered in the air and New Directions waited for Kurt to move and say something. Lucy had padded over to Kurt and he was absently stroking her fur, staying silent.

"Kurt?" Mercedes prompted, coming back to sit next to her friend, biting her lip.

"You hurt me," Kurt finally spoke and they all winced. "Too many of you have been quick to let homophobia slide and when it gets too hard, you bail."

"We're sorry," Rachel pleaded. "We should have done more."

"Yes, but you are all so absorbed in petty drama when I was in real trouble and not one of you noticed," Kurt shot back and he sighed. "You are not to blame for me being blind but you could have helped."

"We are sorry," Artie apologized. "But we want to reassure you that we are here for you. Whatever you need."

"We want to prove ourselves," Puck added.

"We want to fix this," Santana said firmly.

"Please forgive us Dolphin," Brittany begged, coming up beside Kurt.

He sighed and bit his lip. "I'll need more than a song for that," Kurt told them.

"Of course," Mercedes agreed. "We know, we just wanted to show you how sorry we are."

Kurt nodded and his head perked up. "You can come out, Blaine."

New Directions looked up to see a sheepish looking Blaine approaching.

"Of course you heard me," Blaine chuckled, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Mercedes asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yes," Kurt affirmed, taking Blaine's hand. "You left too quickly last time to be introduced."

Mercedes winced but knew she deserved the dig. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Blaine said politely, nodding.

"How was school?" Kurt asked.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I missed you."

Tina and Mike smiled at the couple, linking hands. They were happy for Kurt to have found someone, knowing that he had been lonely for a long time.

"We should get going," Tina smiled, touching Kurt's arm affectionately. "Thank you for listening."

Kurt smiled in her direction and nodded. "We'll catch up soon," Kurt promised and she beamed.

The others said their goodbyes, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the back yard. Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and sagged against Blaine.

"Stressful day?" Blaine asked and his boyfriend nodded, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I didn't know they were coming," Kurt murmured. "But it was nice to have them here and to hear them apologize. Even though I was angry, I have missed them."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "You are amazing, Kurt," Blaine said honestly and Kurt smiled. He reached up to guide Blaine's face to his and pulled him into a kiss, seeking comfort from his boyfriend.

Blaine hugged him tightly, pulling away and he just held Kurt, giving him all the comfort he could.

**Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought! I'm still so excited that I learnt how to put page breaks in! ;) **

**I don't know if I'll be able to update again tomorrow but hoepfully I will get the next chpater out and get it edited! **


	15. Distraction

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing hard work that she does! **

**Chapter 15: Distraction**

Kurt was in desperate need of a distraction as the police were still trying to determine what to do. It's not like there was any evidence that tied Karofsky to the attack – only Kurt's word – and Regionals turned out to be the best distraction.

Kurt had finally broken and joined the Warblers. He had decided to join them after they had put on a group performance, Blaine singing lead as per usual. The Warblers had been delighted that Kurt had agreed and had immediately filled him in on their plans for Regionals.

"A duet and a solo," Wes announced to everyone in the room, "is the plan for Regionals. Auditions start tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

Chatter broke out and Blaine turned to Kurt, who was seated next to him. "You should audition," Blaine grinned at him.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I've only been a part of the group for a few days. Someone else deserves that solo and duet more than me."

"Even though you may not get it, you should still try out," Blaine said. "You never know."

"But I've only just joined," Kurt protested.

"Everyone loves you," Blaine insisted. "Even if you got it, I don't think anyone would mind. We would be proud of you and honoured to have you as our soloist or duet partner." Kurt sat in silence, head bowed. "New Directions aren't like this are they?"

"No," Kurt chuckled. "There would be munity if someone stole Rachel's solo and it would be Rachel and Finn with the duet, naturally."

Blaine shook his head. He wasn't used to things running like that. The council made things fair for the Warblers, each of them getting the chance to audition for solos.

"That's unfortunate," Blaine finally answered and Kurt hummed in the back of his throat. "Are you ready to go? I'm sure your dad will be waiting," Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I haven't left anything behind, have I?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked around and saw nothing. "Nope. Let's go."

They walked out together in comfortable silence, Kurt's cane echoing around them as he tapped the ground. Burt was waiting for them in the car park as usual and Blaine led Kurt to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt gently.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt grinned and jumped in the car. Blaine watched them drive away before heading to his own car.

* * *

><p>"Blaine was trying to get me to audition for a solo or for a duet for Regionals," Kurt said as they drove and Burt perked up.<p>

"That's great. You should go for it," Burt nodded.

"I won't get it," Kurt protested and his father frowned.

"Why not?" Burt demanded.

"Because I'm new," Kurt shrugged, "and it's not fair to those who have been waiting for this chance."

"That's true," Burt agreed. "But you should still audition. I know you miss singing, kid."

Kurt ducked his head and smiled. "I guess with everything that has happened, I haven't felt like singing much," he shrugged. "I feel like everything has changed all over again."

"Isn't this the perfect opportunity to prove that nothing has changed?" Burt asked. "We got through your mum and we can get through this. We learnt that the world doesn't end when something is taken from us."

Kurt nodded. "You're right," he smiled.

"Course I am," Burt grunted and Kurt laughed. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"Not at the moment," Kurt shrugged. "I'll think of something."

The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence, Burt leaving Kurt to think over his upcoming audition.

When they got home, Burt set about making dinner and ringing Carol while Kurt moved to the bookcase in the living room, trailing his hands over the records and CDs that they kept. His father hadn't moved anything in the house since Kurt had become blind, allowing him to keep the visual of the house in his mind so that he could move and find thing easily.

His hand stilled as he counted across the records and pulled one out, trailing his fingers over the cover. It was a Beatles album, he was sure. It had belonged to his mother – she had been a huge fan – and Kurt instantly knew what song he would be singing.

He smiled and put the record back, moving back to the couch, pulling out his new text books from his bag. He balanced his English book in his lap and opened it, fingers trailing over the brail. He had finally grown accustomed to reading brail, able to do it with ease now, hardly getting confused anymore. Occasionally he would stumble over certain words, taking a few minutes to decipher it before continuing on what he was reading.

A special typewriter had also been given to Kurt. They keys were in brail but the lettering came out in ink on the page. He also had another that meant he could type out notes in brail but used the ink one for handing in his homework and for writing his assignments. He'd also learnt that his exams would have to be different and taken separately to everyone else.

He worked on his homework and frowned when he briefly heard Burt's side of his phone conversation to Carol.

"I'm trying, Carol," he was saying. "We both knew that after the attack it would take time."

There was silence and Kurt pretended that he couldn't hear.

"You what? Carol, an adjustment like this will take time," Burt said. "Things will pick up soon."

More silence filled the house.

"I guess, if you want a break for a while," Burt sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do to change your mind. I do care for you, Carol, a lot." Kurt bit his lip. "I'm sorry too, Carol."

Burt hung up the phone and Kurt pushed his books of his lap and got up. He padded quietly to the kitchen and stepped inside. "Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Burt said gruffly. "You alright?"

"Fine. Are you?" Kurt asked. "I uh- over heard you speaking. Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," Burt shrugged. "I would have told you anyway."

"I'm sorry about Carol," Kurt whispered.

"She wants a break. She needs to figure out if this is what she wants," Burt grunted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said sadly. "Hopefully she will come around."

Burt smiled and pulled his son into a hug. "Alright, I need you to taste this," Burt said, pulling away and picking up a spoon from a pot where he was attempting to make soup. He put the spoon to Kurt's mouth and he sipped it carefully.

Kurt's face scrunched dramatically and he coughed. "Ew, what is that?" He spluttered.

"Soup," Burt frowned.

"Call for a pizza, Dad," Kurt shuddered, "because that isn't soup."

* * *

><p>Kurt waited anxiously outside the choir room with Nick and Jeff. The three of them were auditioning for a solo and Kurt was the last to go.<p>

He heard the doors open and footsteps approaching. "Are you ready, Kurt?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded.

Wes led him into the room and stood him in front of everyone. "When you are ready," he said, taking his seat. Kurt swallowed, nodding and the music started.

_Blackbird __singing__ in the __dead of night__  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only <em>_waiting__ for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Kurt couldn't see Blaine's look but the others could. He was gazing at Kurt with such love and devotion that they felt honored to be in the presence of this moment.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the __light__ of the dark, black night._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark, black night._

Kurt could picture his mother singing clearly in his mind. People had told him that her face would start to fade but for Kurt it didn't. He could picture clearly his mother at their old piano, singing with a blinding smile on her face.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>

_All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

There was applause and Kurt ducked his head.

"Thank you Kurt," Wes said, taking hold of his arm again. "We need to discuss this so if you wouldn't mind waiting outside."

Kurt nodded and let himself be led out. Wes helped him to the chair and hurried back inside. "You'll have to sing for me another time," Kurt said to Nick and Jeff. "I wished I could have heard your auditions."

"Same," Jeff smiled, "watching a video isn't nearly as good as the real thing."

Kurt blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. They chatted lightly while they waited and finally Wes came back out again.

"We have come to our decision," Wes told them, face serious. "Nick, Jeff. We are giving you the duet at Regionals."

Nick and Jeff grinned and stood, hugging each other tightly.

"As for you, Kurt," Wes said, turning to Kurt. "Congratulations, we are giving you the solo."

"What?" Kurt breathed. "But I've only just joined!"

"You were very impressive, Kurt," Wes beamed, "amazing."

"I – thank you," Kurt breathed, allowing himself to be hugged by Jeff and Nick.

"The meeting has been adjourned," Wes announced.

"We'll see you late, Kurt," Jeff said and Kurt was suddenly left alone. He frowned and jumped when he was pulled into a hug.

"You were beautiful," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt blushed.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled shyly.

"Watching you – Kurt, I love you," Blaine told him sincerely. Kurt's breath hitched and he hardly dared to believe it.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said with the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine beamed and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, holding him tightly.

**Nawww! hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	16. Moving on

**Hey guys! So I know I snuck this up on you but this is the last chapter of In The Dark! I can't thank you enough for all you amazing, kind, encouraging reviews that you have given me and I am so happy that you have all enjoyed this becuase I have had fun writing it! **

**Massive thanks to captain-ally for all her wonderful and amzing editing and encouagment that she has given me! I wouldn't have been able to do it without her and i can't thank her enough. I am so lucky to have her as my beta! **

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and it has been a pleasure sharing this with you! :D **

**Chapter 16: Moving On**

_One year later_

Kurt could hardly believe it, running his hands over the tacky, polyester blue gown that he was wearing. He was thankful at this moment that he couldn't see because he knew he would look hideous. He could hardly believe that he was graduating from Dalton. Kurt was just thankful that he had managed to stay alive.

Karofsky – although fighting it at first – had eventually been found guilty for blinding Kurt and for threatening his life. Much had been celebrated by that news, Burt organizing a party for Kurt, inviting the Warblers and New Directions to join.

Furthermore, his relationship had changed with New Directions. He saw a lot of Tina, Mike and Brittany and caught up regularly with the others but the relationship had shifted. They were happy for him though, glad that he could move and be happy at Dalton, no longer lonely and miserable.

Burt's relationship with Carol had fizzled out; his main priority was Kurt and always would be. Although Burt was upset by the ending of the relationship, he was moving on, too.

"Nervous, love?" Blaine's voice invaded his senses and he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Kurt smiled brightly, turning in his boyfriend's arms. They were still together and were very much in love. Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine wanted him but Blaine loved the challenge of showing Kurt just how much he meant to him.

"What if I trip?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. It was graduation today and they would be accepting certificates on stage.

"You won't," Blaine assured him. "You'll have Lucy with you."

Lucy let out a small bark at the mention of her name and Kurt rubbed her head. Dalton had approved her presence here today, much to Kurt's appreciation. "I must look awful," Kurt whined and Blaine chuckled.

"You look beautiful, as always," Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're rocking it better than anyone else."

Kurt gave him what he hoped was a sceptical look and Blaine chuckled again.

"Guys!" Nick said, popping his head around the corner of the classroom. "Are you ready?"

"We're ready," Blaine told him, taking Kurt's free hand and they walked out together, joining the rest of their class mates. "I love you," Blaine murmured in his ear, "and I am very proud of you."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned brightly and Kurt let go of his hand, reaching up to feel his boyfriend's smile. Blaine grabbed his hand again, kissing his palm and together they walked into the hall for their graduation.

* * *

><p>"I didn't trip," Kurt beamed as his father hugged him tightly.<p>

Burt chuckled in his ear, patting him on the back. "I'm so proud of you Kurt. You too, boys," Burt smiled. The Warblers grinned at Burt in return. They could often be found at the Hummel home, hanging out with Kurt and Burt had a soft spot for them.

"Thank you, Burt," Blaine thanked him and Burt clapped him on the shoulder. Lucy was sitting next to Kurt, his graduation cap settled on her head. Many of the boys had already taken photos of it, laughing brightly.

"Are you still coming to the graduation dinner?" Wes asked. The Warblers were celebrating by having a dinner at Wes' home, his parents offering to host the party and all their parents were invited.

"We'll be there," Burt nodded and Wes beamed.

"Alright, we'll see you later," he said and the boys dispersed to their families.

"I'll see you tonight," Blaine grinned and gave Kurt a sweet kiss.

"Tonight," Kurt agreed, smiling. Blaine squeezed his hand before dropping it and weaving through the crowd of students to find his parents.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt, smiling brightly as he interacted easily with their friends, laughing and teasing the boys. A year ago, Kurt had hardly smiled and flinched around everyone, still struggling to cope with how his life had changed. But now, he was embracing it and doing so well. Blaine couldn't be any prouder of Kurt. He was the very definition of courage. Blaine turned when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder and turned to see Wes smiling at him.<p>

"You're drooling over him again," Wes sniggered. "Don't make me get you a bucket."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to drool over my amazing boyfriend."

"Of course, just not all over the carpet. It was expensive," Wes winked and Blaine shoved him playfully.

"Like you haven't been drooling over your girlfriend," Blaine chided, laughing.

"OK, point made," Wes laughed. "So why are you standing here?"

"I went to get a drink and now I'm just observing," Blaine shrugged.

"Thinking about Kurt?" Wes asked and Blaine grinned.

"Always."

"Come on, time to join the party," Wes beamed and pushed him forward. Blaine laughed and immediately went to Kurt, wrapping his arm around him. Kurt leaned up and placed a kiss on Blaine's jaw. "You are so sweet," he whispered and Blaine's eyes widened.

"You heard that?"

"Of course," Kurt beamed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when they got back to the Hummel home, Burt allowing Blaine to stay the night.<p>

"Blaine," Burt called and jerked his head. Blaine nodded and followed him into the kitchen while Kurt made his way downstairs. "You're a good kid, Blaine, and I want to thank you for everything you have been to Kurt," Burt said bluntly and Blaine eyes widened with surprise.

"I should be thanking Kurt," Blaine told him honestly. "I love him."

"I know," Burt smiled. "I trust you Blaine which is why I am allowing you to stay in Kurt's room tonight."

Blaine eyes widened further and he blushed. "I – thank you, Burt," Blaine gushed. "I won't break your trust, or Kurt's."

Burt smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Night, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Burt." The older man left the kitchen and Blaine followed out and headed downstairs to Kurt's room.

Kurt was already changed and pulling back the covers on his bed. "Blaine?" He asked, stopping his movements.

"Yeah, it's me," Blaine smiled and went to him.

"Did you want help setting up the couch?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Actually, your dad said I could sleep in here, with you. If you're comfortable that is," Blaine rambled, voice hesitant with nerves.

Kurt breathing hitched and he swallowed. "Do you want to sleep here?" He asked.

"Yes," Blaine answered honestly and Kurt smiled.

"I want you to, too," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned.

"I'll just get changed," he said and quickly grabbed his clothes, changing in the bathroom. He slipped out and turned the lights off once Kurt was in bed. Blaine stumbled to the bed and crawled under the covers, relaxing into the mattress. Kurt rolled over and pressed himself into Blaine's side, head buried in his neck.

"Is this OK?" Kurt asked, lips brushing against Blaine's neck. Blaine snaked an arm around Kurt's waist and tangled their legs together.

"More than OK," he assured him. Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the lips, the other boy kissing him back lazily.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispered, pulling back.

"Night, Blaine," Kurt smiled in the darkness and cuddled against Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he was surrounded with heat and Blaine's scent was all around him. Kurt shifted and found his legs tangled with Blaine's, his back pressed to Blaine's chest. The arms around Kurt's waist tightened and Blaine nuzzled into his neck.<p>

"Morning," he said hoarsely and Kurt smiled.

"Morning," Kurt smiled, turning in Blaine's arms so he was facing him. He ran a hand up Blaine's chest, along the column of his neck and let his fingers dance over Blaine's face, taking in the crinkles around his eyes, how his lips were turned up in a smile.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied. He snuggled into Blaine's chest, loving the feel of Blaine's arms around him. Even though he would never see Blaine again or his family, it didn't mean he couldn't feel their love and support. Kurt never wanted to leave Blaine's arms again.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. They were no longer red and cloudy but once again their unique shade of blue. They were beautiful and Blaine could stare at them all day. He stroked Kurt's cheek, smiling as his boyfriend leant into the touch, fingers gently toying with Blaine's lower lip.

Against all odds they had made it through school and could finally move to a place where they were accepted by the community. They'd come so far and though more obstacles faced them, Blaine knew they'd be OK. Because they had each other, and that was all they'd ever needed.

_The End _

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this and happy reading! <strong>

**If you would like to know future stories of mine feel free to check out my profile and tumblr page (which you can find the URL on my profile page).**

**Happy reading! **


End file.
